Nungán
=The Language of Nungán= Natively known as: Nungá /ˈnuŋæ/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... luyyuy tá eoknung ule ngár tá ole luyyuy ebländoumá ngár tá tráro räyyor má ngwuwong Pronunciation: /luˈjjuj tæ ɛːˈoknuŋ ɯˈlɛ ŋæːr tæ ˈolɛ ˈlujjuj ɛːˌblɑndoˈɯmæ ŋæːr tæ ˈtræroː ˈrɑjjor mæ ˈŋwɨwoːŋ/ Nungá word order: and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind Grammar Main word order: Subject-Verb-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary opened the door with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: prepositions Noun morphology Definite article No definite article. Indefinite article No indefinite article. Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ No perfect aspect. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the particle mbuw /mbuw/ after main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) Uses the same conjugation as 2nd-person present-tense. Negation Prefix on verb: á- /æː-/ Tense affixes come between the root verb and the negative affix. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = prefix o- Noun → adjective = If starts with vowel: prefix ind- Else: prefix ɛlu- Noun → verb = prefix ɛː- Verb → noun = If starts with vowel: suffix - Else: prefix lu- Verb → adjective = If starts with vowel: prefix ɑ- Else: prefix ɯːlɑ- Adjective → adverb = prefix liː- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = prefix uː- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = prefix i- Diminutive = prefix ɲo- Augmentative = If starts with vowel: prefix ɑːʧ- Else: prefix ɛːŋæ- Nungá - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *bi /biː/ v. come *bich /biːʧ/ nm. cloak *bif /biːf/ nm. sale *big /biːg/ nm. plaque *bik /biːk/ nm. east *bil /biːl/ v. write *bim /biːm/ v. practise *bing /biːŋ/ v. withdraw *bir /biːr/ v. dig *bis /biːs/ v. glare *bits /biːʦ/ nm. magic *biw /biːw/ adj. better *biy /biːj/ nm. buttocks *blo /bloː/ v. seem *blob /bloːb/ nf. arrow *blof /bloːf/ v. dispose *blol /bloːl/ nf. armour *blom /bloːm/ n4. lion *blong /bloːŋ/ nf. prospect *blop /bloːp/ nf. knob *blor /bloːr/ nm. area, region *blot /bloːt/ v. throw *blow /bloːw/ v. recommend *bloy /bloːj/ adj. smart *blu /bluː/ v. transfer *blu /bløː/ nn. room (of house) *blu'ä /bluːˈʔɑː/ v. roar *blub /bløːb/ v. control *bluchu /ˈbluːʧuː/ nf. flock *blud /bløːd/ n4. manual *blue /ˈbluːɛː/ adv. especially *blugu /ˈbluːgu/ adj. shiny *blui /ˈbluːi/ nm. button *bluktudu /bløːktɯˈdu/ nf. flash *blul /bløːl/ nm. mustard *blulchänune /ˌbløːlʧɑˈnønɛ/ nm. pump *bluli /bluːˈliː/ det. what *blulo /bluˈloː/ v. patrol *blulá /ˈbløːlæ/ v. adapt *blum /bløːm/ adv. about *blumi /ˈbluːmiː/ nf. arsenal *blumo /ˈbluːmo/ n5. adventure *blumu /ˈbluːmøː/ v. ignite *blumul /ˈbluːmøl/ v. usher *blumum /ˈbluːmøm/ adj. recent *blumum /ˈbluːmøːm/ adv. indeed *blumur /ˈbluːmør/ nm. creek *blumám /ˈbluːmæm/ v. fail *blundit /ˈbluːndit/ prep. because *blundu /blunˈdu/ nf. form *blundu /bluːnˈdu/ adj. explicit *blundu /ˈbluːndu/ v. identify *blundufumum /bløːnˌduːfuˈmøm/ adj. free *blundug /ˈbluːnduːg/ interj. welcome *blune /ˈbluːnɛː/ nm. constellation *blung /bløːŋ/ adj. funny *blunge /bluːˈŋɛ/ v. cheer *blunge /bluːˈŋɛː/ v. swirl *blunge /ˈbluːŋɛː/ nm. mall *blungefo /bløːŋɛˈfo/ nm. vine *blungeng /ˈbløːŋɛŋ/ adj. steep *blunggo /bluːŋˈgo/ v. disclose *blunggo /ˈbluːŋgo/ n5. card *blunggu /ˈbluːŋgu/ nn. hazard *blunggubukow /ˌbløːŋguˈbukoːw/ v. book *blunggägukup /bløːŋˌgɑguːˈkuːp/ v. employ *blungi /bluːˈŋiː/ adv. therefore *blungi /ˈbløːŋiː/ n5. banner *blungiemem /bløːˌŋiːɛːˈmɛːm/ v. squat *blungá /ˈbluːŋæ/ adj. local *blungáng /bluːˈŋæŋ/ conj. while *blunlu /bluːˈnlɨː/ nm. trauma *blunuy /ˈbluːnøj/ nm. chain *blunyeyyeng /bløːˈɲɛjjɛːŋ/ v. detect *blunyoláy /bløːˈɲoːlæj/ adj. pragmatic *bluná /ˈbluːnæ/ adj. tight *blunánduch /bløːˈnænduʧ/ nm. cow *bluo /bløːˈo/ v. abuse *bluoeo /ˌbløːoˈɛːo/ v. smile *bluonduo /ˌbløːonˈduːo/ nm. employer *bluop /bluːˈop/ nf. army *bluor /bluːˈor/ nm. hip *blup /bluːp/ v. judge *blup /bløːp/ nm. building *blupo /ˈbluːpo/ nf. amateur *blur /bløːr/ adj. beautiful *blurgu /bluːrˈgu/ v. split *blurob /bluːˈroːb/ v. blend *blurwä /ˈbluːrwɑ/ nf. wallet *blurágufus /ˌbløːræˈguːfuːs/ v. sketch *blusum /bluˈsum/ nm. platter *blut /bløːt/ adj. current *blutgup /ˈbløːtgɯp/ nm. exile *blutgá /ˈbluːtgæ/ adj. aware *blutsem /bluːˈʦɛːm/ v. strive *blutto /ˈbløːtto/ nm. goal *bluu /bluːˈɯ/ v. intercept *bluu /ˈbluːu/ nm. archipelago *bluu /ˈbluːøː/ v. graduate *bluunyori /bløːˌɯɲoːˈriː/ nm. insect *bluwong /ˈbluːwoːŋ/ v. consult *bluy /bløːj/ nm. effort *bluyi /bluːˈjiː/ n4. cave *bluyonámá /bløːˌjoːnæˈmæ/ v. chop *bluyye /ˈbluːjjɛː/ n4. check *bluyyow /ˈbluːjjow/ v. accuse *bluyyu /ˈblujju/ nm. guy *bluyyu /ˈbluːjju/ pron. nothing *bluyyu /ˈbluːjjuː/ nf. geography *bluyá /ˈbløːjæ/ nm. age *bluá /ˈbluːæ/ nm. certificate *bluáf /ˈbluːæf/ v. raise *bluä /ˈbluɑ/ v. panic *bluärom /bløːɑˈroːm/ v. waste *blächo /ˈblɑʧo/ adj. crazy *blächum /blɑˈʧuːm/ n4. boy *bläfe /ˈblɑfɛː/ n5. semester *blägenyol /blɑgɛːˈɲoːl/ adj. clear *blägo /blɑˈgo/ adj. sore *bläi /ˈblɑi/ nf. kid *bläke /ˈblɑkɛː/ v. refuse *bläkno /ˈblɑkno/ n5. defect *bläkuming /blɑˈkumiːŋ/ adj. outrageous *bläleke /blɑlɛːˈkɛː/ adj. fair *blälodoo /ˌblɑloːˈdoo/ v. clutch *blälátángets /ˌblɑlæˈtæːŋɛːʦ/ adv. always *bläme /blɑˈmɛː/ nf. absence *blämi /ˈblɑmiː/ nf. bridge *blämumebot /ˌblɑmøːˈmɛːbot/ v. embrace *blämungi /blɑmøˈŋiː/ nf. torso *bländoumá /ˌblɑndoˈɯmæ/ v. turn *blänggäm /ˈblɑŋgɑm/ nm. vanilla *blänggänud /blɑŋˈgɑnøːd/ n5. ornament *blängi /ˈblɑŋiː/ adj. nude *blänguute /ˌblɑŋøːˈɨtɛː/ v. warn *bläniuyyu /ˌblɑniːˈujju/ nm. land, earth *bläniynyuu /blɑˌniːjɲɯˈɨ/ num. zero *blänunuloy /ˌblɑnøːˈnøloːj/ nm. transition *bläpi /blɑˈpiː/ v. cram *bläpá /ˈblɑpæː/ nf. mug *blärongu /blɑroːˈŋøː/ nf. knee *blästáw /ˈblɑstæw/ adj. dubious *bläsum /blɑˈsuːm/ adj. real *bläto /ˈblɑtoː/ nm. perception *bläuk /ˈblɑøːk/ v. stack *bläup /blɑˈuːp/ v. hiss *bläwong /ˈblɑwoːŋ/ v. bend *bläyeyu /blɑˈjɛːjɯː/ pron. anything *bläyyongindä /ˌblɑjjoˈŋiːndɑ/ nm. chick (girl) *bläyyu /ˈblɑjju/ nm. underwear *bläyyu /ˈblɑjjuː/ nm. double *bläyyu /ˈblɑjjuː/ nm. repetition *bläyyul /blɑˈjjuːl/ nm. remains *bläyyung /ˈblɑjjuŋ/ v. hang *bläyyur /ˈblɑjjur/ adj. premier *bläyyuwungis /ˌblɑjjuˈwɯːŋiːs/ nm. champion *bläyá /ˈblɑjæ/ adj. cozy *bu /bu/ v. support *buke /ˈbukɛː/ nm. icon *bumem /ˈbumɛːm/ adj. foreign *bundi /ˈbundi/ v. chase *bup /bup/ nn. corpse, carcass *buy /buj/ adv. as *byu /bjø/ nm. source *byul /bjøl/ adj. damp *byung /bjøŋ/ n4. evil *byur /bjør/ nf. cove *cho /ʧoː/ n5. gun *chol /ʧoːl/ v. show *chong /ʧoːŋ/ v. wreck *chor /ʧoːr/ nm. niece *chow /ʧoːw/ adj. awake *chu /ʧuː/ n5. dispute *chu'ä /ˈʧuːʔɑː/ n5. hero *chubyo /ˈʧuːbjo/ nm. trophy *chue /ʧuːˈɛː/ nm. sermon *chugug /ˈʧuːgug/ nm. vinegar *chumom /ʧuːˈmom/ nn. fowl *chumu /ʧuːˈmø/ nf. necklace *chumu /ˈʧuːmø/ conj. except *chundo /ˈʧuːndo/ nn. fan *chundot /ˈʧuːndot/ nm. corner *chundu /ˈʧuːndu/ n5. cabin *chunet /ˈʧuːnɛːt/ nf. planet *chunu /ˈʧuːnøː/ adj. pending *chunye /ˈʧuːɲɛː/ n5. series *chuob /ʧuːˈob/ nf. struggle *chursuy /ˈʧuːrsɯj/ v. doom *churu /ˈʧuːrɯː/ nn. intestine *churáts /ʧuːˈræʦ/ nm. salon *chuyyel /ʧuːˈjjɛːl/ nm. iron *chuyyäng /ˈʧuːjjɑːŋ/ v. spray *dre /drɛ/ nn. blood *dreg /drɛg/ v. pluck *drel /drɛl/ num. first *drem /drɛm/ n5. cotton *dreng /drɛŋ/ nm. canoe *drer /drɛr/ nm. slogan *drets /drɛʦ/ adj. complex *drew /drɛw/ nf. compartment *drey /drɛj/ adj. robust *dribe /ˈdribɛː/ v. crash *dribuk /driˈbuk/ n5. razor *dribyong /driˈbjoŋ/ v. glance *drido /ˈdrido/ nm. stem *dridu /ˈdriduː/ nm. medium *drimi /driˈmiː/ v. pause *drimom /ˈdrimom/ v. listen *drimum /driˈmøːm/ nm. burger *drindub /ˈdrinduːb/ nm. shoe *dringgu /ˈdriŋgɨ/ nm. veteran *dringu /ˈdriŋøː/ v. produce *drinu /ˈdrinøː/ nf. species *drituy /ˈdrituj/ nf. premise *driup /ˈdriup/ n5. conquest *drius /driˈɨːs/ v. distort *driwi /driˈwiː/ nm. whore *driwing /ˈdriwiːŋ/ v. combine *driwá /ˈdriwæ/ v. offer *driwáng /driˈwæːŋ/ nm. monster *driynyä /ˈdrijɲɑ/ v. propel *driyyong /ˈdrijjoŋ/ nm. anchor *dru /drø/ adj. right (direction) *dru /drɯː/ prep. among *drubyá /ˈdrɯbjæ/ v. verify *druep /ˈdrɯɛːp/ v. confront *drufo /ˈdrɯfo/ n4. mouse, vagina *drufots /ˈdrɯfoʦ/ nm. fungus *drugmu /ˈdrɨgmøː/ v. exercise *drul /drøl/ adj. accurate *druli /ˈdrɯliː/ nf. swamp *drum /drøm/ nm. soldier *drum /drɯːm/ adj. absent *drumul /ˈdrɨmøːl/ prep. upon *drundu /ˈdrɯnduː/ nm. sovereign *drung /drøŋ/ adj. only *drung /drɯːŋ/ nm. novel *drunggo /ˈdrɨŋgo/ v. happen *drungi /ˈdrɯŋiː/ adj. depressed *drunuär /drɯˈnøːɑr/ v. kick *drunye /drɨˈɲɛ/ adj. marine *drunye /drɯˈɲɛː/ nf. rubbish *drunye /ˈdrɨɲɛː/ nn. factor *druná /ˈdrɨnæ/ adv. best *druná /ˈdrɯnæ/ v. smack *drunáb /ˈdrɨnæb/ nm. storm *drunáw /drɨˈnæw/ adv. far *drup /drøp/ nf. faith *drur /drør/ nm. slack *druri /ˈdrɯriː/ nn. artillery *drursoy /drɯrˈsoj/ nf. lamb *drut /drøt/ nf. discount *druu /ˈdrɨu/ n5. wheel *druu /ˈdrɨɯ/ nm. gossip *druweng /ˈdrɯwɛːŋ/ nf. con *druy /drøj/ v. learn *druyi /ˈdrɯjiː/ nm. posture *drá /dræː/ nm. game *drál /dræːl/ nn. luck *dráng /dræːŋ/ v. cure *dránggä /ˈdræːŋgɑ/ nf. scratch *dránuy /ˈdræːnøːj/ conj. although *dráruf /ˈdræːrɯːf/ v. groan *drát /dræːt/ n5. puppet *dráu /dræːˈøː/ v. define *dráwá /ˈdræːwæ/ adj. jealous *dráy /dræːj/ v. release *dráyyong /ˈdræːjjoŋ/ n4. window *drä'ä /ˈdrɑːʔɑː/ prep. with *dräfu /ˈdrɑːfuː/ nf. chaos *dräkno /drɑːkˈno/ adv. forward *drälek /ˈdrɑːlɛːk/ v. tick *dräli /ˈdrɑːliː/ nf. dealer *dräláw /ˈdrɑːlæw/ nf. coin *drämum /ˈdrɑːmøm/ nm. expert *drämung /drɑːˈmøːŋ/ v. assault *drämá /ˈdrɑːmæ/ v. exist *dränud /drɑːˈnøːd/ nf. woman, wife *dränye /ˈdrɑːɲɛː/ v. vibrate *dräpel /drɑːˈpɛːl/ v. bother *dräper /ˈdrɑːpɛːr/ nm. fiber *dräsu /ˈdrɑːsuː/ adj. naval *dräsäm /drɑːˈsɑːm/ v. explain *dräu /ˈdrɑːɨː/ adj. bald *dräyye /drɑːˈjjɛː/ v. polish *dräyyi /ˈdrɑːjji/ adj. civilized *dräyyong /ˈdrɑːjjoŋ/ nm. style *du'o /duˈʔo/ nm. commodity *dubdäp /ˈdubdɑp/ nm. boulder *dubuk /ˈdubuk/ v. remove *dudod /ˈdudod/ adv. finally *due /ˈduɛː/ nm. comedy *due /ˈduɛː/ v. sustain *dufo /duˈfo/ nm. oyster *dufu /duˈfu/ v. equal *dugmá /ˈdugmæ/ v. abolish *dukow /ˈdukow/ adj. short *dukpu /dukˈpøː/ v. suck *dukup /ˈdukuːp/ adj. green *duley /ˈdulɛj/ prep. along *duluk /ˈdulɯːk/ adj. definite *dulut /ˈdulɯːt/ v. discuss *dumer /ˈdumɛːr/ n5. orchestra *dumi /duˈmiː/ n5. call *dumu /duˈmø/ nm. street *dumum /ˈdumøm/ v. accumulate *dumum /ˈdumøːm/ adj. flat *dumung /duˈmøːŋ/ v. forge *dumá /ˈdumæ/ adj. holy *dumá /ˈdumæ/ nn. list *dumál /duˈmæl/ nm. wine *dundi /dunˈdi/ nf. advice *dundob /dunˈdob/ adj. optical *dundu /ˈdundu/ v. prescribe *dundu /ˈdunduː/ nf. total *dundäts /ˈdundɑʦ/ prep. by *dune /ˈdunɛː/ adj. critical *dunew /ˈdunɛːw/ v. assist *dunge /ˈduŋɛ/ adj. ugly *dunggu /duŋˈgu/ nm. god *dunggu /ˈduŋgu/ v. overlook *dunggä /ˈduŋgɑ/ nf. tuna *dunggä /ˈduŋgɑ/ v. let, allow *dungi /ˈduŋiː/ n5. treat *dunguch /ˈduŋøːʧ/ adj. dull *dunu /duˈnø/ v. spectate *dunu /duˈnøː/ v. grind *dunye /duˈɲɛː/ v. evaporate *dunye /ˈduɲɛ/ nm. solo *dunyer /ˈduɲɛːr/ adj. tangible *dunyá /ˈduɲæ/ n5. activity *dunyá /ˈduɲæ/ nf. flake *duná /duˈnæ/ nm. lettuce *duná /ˈdunæ/ nn. tariff *duok /duˈok/ nm. breakthrough *dupi /duˈpiː/ adj. substantial *dupir /ˈdupiːr/ v. donate *dupor /ˈdupoːr/ v. wind *dupál /ˈdupæːl/ nm. stock *dupár /duˈpæːr/ adj. red *dure /ˈdurɛː/ nf. shade, shadow *durig /ˈduriːg/ v. lure *duro /ˈduroː/ adj. skinny *durug /ˈdurɯːg/ nm. glory *durák /ˈduræk/ det. few *duspu /dusˈpɨː/ nm. farm *dutse /ˈduʦɛː/ n5. grandfather *duu /ˈduøː/ nm. skill *duup /ˈduup/ v. try *duye /ˈdujɛː/ adj. broad *duyye /duˈjjɛː/ nm. liberty *duyyi /duˈjji/ nm. equipment *duyyo /ˈdujjo/ nm. toast *duyyong /duˈjjoŋ/ nm. standard *duyyoy /duˈjjoj/ n5. plantation *duyyu /ˈdujju/ nm. retention *duyyum /ˈdujjum/ adj. intricate *duyyäl /duˈjjɑːl/ v. flick *duyyäng /ˈdujjɑːŋ/ v. draw *duá /ˈduæ/ nn. descendant *dwibyong /ˈdwibjoŋ/ v. blame *dwibyung /ˈdwibjuŋ/ nm. capture *dwidu /dwiˈdu/ v. erect *dwiku /dwiˈku/ nm. war *dwile /ˈdwilɛː/ n4. citizen *dwimem /dwiˈmɛːm/ nf. charity *dwimom /ˈdwimom/ n4. luxury *dwimung /ˈdwimøːŋ/ nf. facade *dwindog /dwinˈdog/ v. affirm *dwindu /dwinˈduː/ nm. projection *dwinggom /ˈdwiŋgom/ nm. bass *dwingim /dwiˈŋiːm/ nm. chord *dwingá /dwiˈŋæ/ v. stop, arrest *dwinu /ˈdwinø/ adj. cold *dwinut /dwiˈnøːt/ v. contrast *dwio /dwiˈo/ nm. cigar *dwipi /dwiˈpiː/ nf. dictator *dwiu /dwiˈuː/ nm. unity *dwiä /ˈdwiɑ/ nm. leisure *dwunyeng /ˈdwɨɲɛŋ/ v. cater *dyi /djiː/ nf. enthusiasm *dyil /djiːl/ nm. shore *dyu /dju/ adv. still *dyubuk /djuˈbuːk/ v. carry *dyudá /ˈdjudæː/ nm. plant *dyue /ˈdjuɛː/ v. head *dyulu /ˈdjulɯː/ nf. tongue, language *dyumeng /ˈdjumɛːŋ/ nn. scene *dyumil /ˈdjumiːl/ n5. twilight *dyumum /ˈdjumøːm/ adj. internal *dyumung /djuˈmøŋ/ v. prevent *dyumá /djuˈmæ/ nm. sound *dyunggu /djuŋˈgɨ/ prep. toward *dyunggum /ˈdjuŋgum/ prep. till *dyungá /djuˈŋæ/ nn. modify *dyungá /ˈdjuŋæ/ nm. canyon *dyunu /ˈdjunø/ nm. leaf *dyunyol /djuˈɲoːl/ v. rehearse *dyunáy /ˈdjunæj/ n5. niche *dyupo /ˈdjupoː/ v. pity *dyurets /ˈdjurɛːʦ/ adj. smooth *dyurug /ˈdjurɯːg/ v. bore *dyurá /ˈdjuræ/ nm. beam *dyustä /ˈdjustɑ/ nf. dwarf *dyutir /ˈdjutiːr/ adj. slender *dyuttäl /ˈdjuttɑl/ nm. feat *dyutá /ˈdjutæː/ adj. alone *dyuu /ˈdjuɨː/ adj. vulgar *dyuynyäl /djujˈɲɑl/ nm. shell *dyuyyä /ˈdjujjɑː/ nm. child *dyuä /ˈdjuɑ/ nm. hole, ditch *e /ɛ/ v. get *e /ɛː/ prep. of *eb /ɛːb/ v. oppress *ebdá /ɛːbˈdæ/ nm. valley *ebo /ˈɛːbo/ nf. coral *ech /ɛʧ/ n5. curve *eche /ˈɛːʧɛː/ nm. joke *eche /ˈɛːʧɛː/ v. guess *ed /ɛd/ nm. chorus *ed /ɛːd/ nf. compost *edo /ˈɛːdo/ adj. vibrant *ee /ˈɛːɛː/ nm. motor *ef /ɛf/ n5. husband *efus /ˈɛːfus/ nm. triangle *eg /ɛg/ adv. furthermore *eggäb /ɛːgˈgɑb/ nm. brick *egmu /ˈɛːgmøː/ nn. strap *egu /ˈɛːgu/ nf. marathon *ek /ɛːk/ adj. other *eke /ˈɛːkɛː/ adv. on *eknu /ˈɛːknɨ/ v. insure *eká /ɛːˈkæː/ prep. including *ekáp /ˈɛːkæːp/ nm. tourist *el /ɛl/ n5. argument *el /ɛl/ v. argue *el /ɛːl/ v. dissolve *ele /ˈɛːlɛ/ v. shake *ele /ˈɛːlɛː/ v. vary *eli /ˈɛːliː/ nm. bell *eludre /ɛluˈdrɛ/ adj. bloody *eludrál /ɛˈludræːl/ adj. lucky *eludunggu /ˌɛluˈduŋgu/ adj. divine *eluduu /ˌɛluˈduøː/ adj. skilled *elukopi /ɛˌlukoˈpiː/ adj. criminal *eluluke /ˌɛluˈlukɛː/ adj. fashionable *elulunye /ɛˌluluˈɲɛ/ adj. economic *elumbursuy /ɛˌlumburˈsɯj/ adj. healthy *elumer /ɛˈlumɛːr/ adj. legal *elumonge /ɛˌlumoˈŋɛ/ adj. urban *elumoäinud /ˌɛluˌmoɑˈinøːd/ adj. evident, obvious *elunger /ɛˈluŋɛr/ adj. religious *elungiyá /ˌɛluˈŋijæ/ adj. central *elunu /ɛluˈnu/ adj. industrial *elunyoli /ɛˌluɲoˈliː/ adj. friendly *elunyongim /ˌɛluˈɲoŋiːm/ adj. idiotic *elupeffuch /ˌɛluˈpɛːffɨːʧ/ adj. risky, dangerous *elupeyyuy /ɛˌlupɛːˈjjuj/ adj. expensive *elupánggu /ɛˌlupæŋˈgɨ/ adj. funny *elurundob /ˌɛluˈruːndob/ adj. distant *eluränlof /ˌɛluˈrɑnlof/ adj. painful *elusfeyyul /ˌɛlusˈfɛːjjul/ adj. successful *elusfutsäto /ɛˌlusfɨːˈʦɑːto/ adj. natural *elusfäyyuy /ɛˌlusfɑːˈjjuj/ adj. personal *elusfää /ɛˌlusfɑːˈɑ/ adj. ironic *elutsäke /ɛˌluʦɑˈkɛː/ adj. troublesome *elutsängeng /ɛˌluʦɑˈŋɛŋ/ adj. oral *elá /ˈɛːlæ/ nm. fixture *em /ɛm/ nm. shit *em /ɛːm/ nm. police *eme /ˈɛːmɛː/ nf. initiative *emu /ˈɛːmø/ nm. balcony *emu /ˈɛːmøː/ v. wrestle *emá /ˈɛːmæ/ nm. keeper *ende /ɛːnˈdɛː/ nf. exhibit *ended /ɛːnˈdɛːd/ n5. kidney *endi /ˈɛːndi/ nf. bark (of tree) *endo /ɛːnˈdo/ adj. furious *endu /ˈɛːnduː/ nm. wit *eng /ɛŋ/ nm. rate *eng /ɛːŋ/ adj. cool (fashionable) *enge /ɛːˈŋɛ/ adj. small *engef /ˈɛːŋɛf/ n5. parameter *enggom /ˈɛːŋgom/ nf. greed *enggu /ˈɛːŋgɨ/ adj. stubborn *enggu /ˈɛːŋgɨ/ nf. rifle *enggum /ˈɛːŋgɨm/ nf. secret *engi /ɛːˈŋiː/ v. manoeuvre *engim /ɛːˈŋiːm/ v. restrain *engu /ˈɛːŋøː/ adj. urgent *engányál /ɛːŋæˈɲæl/ nf. mansion *enit /ɛːˈniːt/ v. assemble *enlu /ˈɛːnlɨː/ nm. store *enu /ɛːˈnø/ n5. speed *enu /ˈɛːnø/ nm. ritual *enut /ˈɛːnuːt/ v. accompany *enye /ˈɛːɲɛ/ v. elevate *enyel /ˈɛːɲɛl/ v. revolve *enyi /ɛːˈɲiː/ v. agree *enyi /ˈɛːɲiː/ nf. agreement *enying /ˈɛːɲiːŋ/ adj. wise *enyá /ˈɛːɲæ/ nm. origin *eo /ˈɛːo/ v. flush *ep /ɛːp/ v. indicate *epemum /ɛːˈpɛːmøm/ v. weigh *epil /ˈɛːpiːl/ v. save, rescue *epol /ɛːˈpoːl/ nm. defence *epol /ˈɛːpoːl/ v. defend *er /ɛr/ adj. pretty *er /ɛːr/ nm. magazine *eri /ˈɛːriː/ adj. luxury *erob /ɛːˈroːb/ adj. angry *ersä /ˈɛːrsɑ/ nm. father *es /ɛs/ adj. mere *es /ɛːs/ nm. territory *esfeem /ɛːsˈfɛːɛːm/ v. sing *esum /ˈɛːsum/ nn. nonsense *et /ɛːt/ nf. others *etor /ˈɛːtoːr/ nn. aunt *ets /ɛʦ/ nm. government *etu /ˈɛːtu/ n5. trigger *etuy /ˈɛːtuj/ nf. pubic hair *eu /ˈɛːøː/ v. wade *ew /ɛːw/ nf. condition *eweng /ɛːˈwɛːŋ/ nm. altitude *ewing /ˈɛːwiːŋ/ nm. clinic *ewong /ˈɛːwoːŋ/ v. differ *ewu /ɛːˈwɯː/ nf. turbine *ewá /ɛːˈwæ/ nm. foam *ey /ɛj/ adv. maybe *ey /ɛːj/ nf. lock *eye /ɛːˈjɛː/ nm. girlfriend *eyye /ɛːˈjjɛː/ nm. silver *eyyop /ˈɛːjjop/ nf. arch *eyyu /ɛːˈjju/ nf. patent *eyyu /ˈɛːjjuː/ adv. actually *eyyung /ˈɛːjjuːŋ/ nf. pear *eyyuy /ˈɛːjjuːj/ pron. everybody *eyyä /ˈɛːjjɑː/ conj. whether *eá /ɛːˈæ/ v. manage *eám /ˈɛːæm/ v. veto *eäk /ˈɛːɑk/ adj. thin *eäw /ɛːˈɑw/ adj. vague *fli /fliː/ v. may *flib /fliːb/ adj. loud *flid /fliːd/ n5. gum *flif /fliːf/ v. nod *flig /fliːg/ v. confine *flik /fliːk/ v. manifest *flil /fliːl/ v. diagnose *fling /fliːŋ/ nm. case *flis /fliːs/ adj. stunning *fliw /fliːw/ nm. apparatus *fliy /fliːj/ v. near *flo /flo/ nf. week *flobdutsoko /ˌflobdɯˈʦoko/ v. hurry *flokto /flokˈto/ nm. graph *flom /flom/ adv. less *flondogungum /ˌflondoˈguŋøːm/ nm. ethic *flonenduád /ˌflonɛnˈduæd/ nn. pyramid *floneungu /floˌnɛuˈŋøː/ adv. exactly *flongeäp /floŋɛːˈɑp/ nf. supply *flonggungie /ˌfloŋgɨˈŋiːɛː/ nm. mercy *floniungim /floˌniːuːˈŋiːm/ nf. homeland, motherland *floo /ˈfloo/ adj. ambiguous *floomego /ˌflooˈmɛːgo/ adj. blind *flopoyyel /flopoːˈjjɛːl/ num. five *flotguuw /flotgøːˈøːw/ n4. race (ethnicity) *flotsumi /floˈʦumiː/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *flowongguyá /ˌflowoːŋˈgujæ/ v. dismantle *floyyewá /floˈjjɛːwæ/ n5. diameter *floyyong /ˈflojjoŋ/ nm. dialect *floyyunu /flojjuˈnøː/ nm. devil *fo /foː/ nm. kind *fob /foːb/ adv. together *foch /foːʧ/ v. scramble *fok /foːk/ v. predict *fol /foːl/ v. murmur *fom /foːm/ v. need *fong /foːŋ/ nf. suburb *for /foːr/ n5. cracker *fot /foːt/ nm. politics *fots /foːʦ/ nf. university *foy /foːj/ n5. flesh *fruchom /ˈfrɨʧom/ nf. specialty *frudu /ˈfrɨduː/ nn. concrete *fruep /frɨˈɛːp/ nm. rumour *frume /frɨˈmɛː/ nm. pond *frumá /ˈfrɨmæ/ adj. hot *frundid /ˈfrɨndid/ adj. convenient *frunggá /frɨŋˈgæ/ nn. star *frungá /ˈfrɨŋæ/ nm. noon *frunu /frɨˈnøː/ v. stall *frunuk /ˈfrɨnøːk/ nm. skin *frunyo /frɨˈɲoː/ nm. counsel *frunyá /ˈfrɨɲæ/ nf. diagram *frunyár /frɨˈɲær/ nn. tree *frunád /ˈfrɨnæd/ adj. inferior *frure /frɨˈrɛː/ nm. space (outer) *fruttu /frɨtˈtɯ/ v. pass *fruyo /ˈfrɨjoː/ adj. viable *fruyyiw /ˈfrɨjjiw/ v. erode *fruát /ˈfrɨæt/ v. thrill *fu /føː/ nm. sap, glue *fuch /føːʧ/ nm. robe *fum /føːm/ adj. humble *fus /føːs/ nm. seat *fyo /fjoː/ nf. team *fyok /fjoːk/ adj. sour *fyop /fjoːp/ v. serve *fyor /fjoːr/ v. sail *fyot /fjoːt/ v. peek *fyoy /fjoːj/ nf. ball *glo /glo/ prep. under *gloge /ˈglogɛː/ v. escape *glogu /ˈglogu/ v. denounce *glokno /ˈglokno/ num. three *gloko /gloˈko/ nf. sketch *glol /glol/ adv. tonight *gloli /ˈgloliː/ n5. menu *glome /ˈglomɛː/ v. flirt *glone /gloˈnɛː/ v. tumble *gloni /gloˈniː/ nm. subject *glonáp /ˈglonæp/ nf. persona *gloo /ˈgloo/ adj. overwhelming *glop /glop/ n4. allergy *glor /glor/ v. read *glore /ˈglorɛː/ conj. or *glot /glot/ adj. chief *gloy /gloj/ adj. simple *gloás /ˈgloæs/ nm. final *glá /glæ/ nm. group *gláf /glæf/ v. roast *glál /glæl/ v. clarify *glám /glæm/ det. own *gláng /glæŋ/ v. destroy *glár /glær/ v. deteriorate *glát /glæt/ pron. who *gláts /glæʦ/ v. will *gláy /glæj/ adj. fierce *gu /gøː/ num. one *gufumubot /ˌgøːfuːˈmøbot/ nm. minute *guká /gøːˈkæː/ nm. adjustment *gul /gøːl/ v. turn sth. on *guloli /gøːloːˈliː/ v. travel *gulonidák /ˌgøːloːˈniːdæːk/ prep. below *gum /gøːm/ nn. hook *gundoluul /gøːnˌdolɯːˈɯl/ v. poise *gunendu /gøːˈnɛːnduː/ n5. sample *gunenyo /gøːˈnɛːɲoː/ v. stroke *gung /gøːŋ/ nm. resort *gungeyyoyyäl /gøːˌŋɛjjoˈjjɑːl/ nm. dean *gunyebumung /gøːˌɲɛbuːˈmøŋ/ nm. pen *gunyel /ˈgøːɲɛːl/ nm. fringe *gup /gøːp/ adj. favourite *gupámá /gøːˈpæːmæ/ v. circulate *gur /gøːr/ v. see *gusuktutsu /gøːˌsuktøːˈʦu/ nm. implant *gut /gøːt/ adj. black *guu /ˈgøːɨ/ nm. piano *guungángeng /ˌgøːuˈŋæŋɛːŋ/ n4. embryo *guuyyepo /ˌgøːuˈjjɛːpo/ adj. serial *guw /gøːw/ nn. question *guy /gøːj/ v. drink *guyunár /gøːjɯːˈnær/ n5. memoir *guyuri /gøːˈjɯːriː/ nf. incident *guyyimu /gøːˈjjimø/ adj. bleak *guyyo /ˈgøːjjo/ v. fling *guáw /ˈgøːæw/ v. blossom *guäe /gøːˈɑɛː/ nm. loser *guänákow /ˌgøːɑˈnækoːw/ adj. sufficient *i /iː/ v. become *ib /iːb/ v. deal *ibu /iˈbuː/ v. charm *ibyu /iˈbju/ nm. click *ibyä /ˈibjɑ/ adv. before *ich /iːʧ/ v. alleviate *id /iːd/ nm. rain *idumál /iduˈmæl/ nn. winery *if /iːf/ nn. birth *ig /iːg/ v. send *iggá /igˈgæ/ c. albeit *iguf /ˈiguːf/ v. sink *ikná /ikˈnæ/ adj. next *iko /iˈko/ nf. wing *ikuw /iˈkuw/ adj. random *il /iːl/ nm. education *ilo /ˈiloː/ adj. great *ilá /ˈilæ/ nf. fuse *im /iːm/ adj. intense *imbou /imboˈɨ/ nn. grocer *ime /ˈimɛː/ v. contradict *imil /ˈimiːl/ nm. back (of body); adv. back *imu /iˈmø/ nm. creature *imum /ˈimøːm/ adj. formal *indef /ˈindɛːf/ nm. cord *indenggom /indɛːŋˈgom/ adj. greedy *indok /inˈdok/ v. disappoint *indolluyyä /ˌindoˈlløːjjɑː/ adj. sexy *indolu /inˈdolɯː/ adj. dangerous *indot /ˈindoːt/ adj. homely *indottu /inˈdottu/ adj. medical *indu /ˈinduː/ nf. psychology *indungá /inˈdɯŋæ/ adj. powerful *indungáts /inˈduŋæʦ/ adj. technological *indurig /inˈduriːg/ adj. dirty *indá'um /inˈdæʔuːm/ adj. rich, flavoursome *indák /ˈindæk/ adj. rich, wealthy *indáw /ˈindæːw/ adj. golden *indäbupo /ˌindɑˈbuːpoː/ adj. messy *ing /iːŋ/ conj. when *inge /ˈiŋɛ/ adj. eager *ingeng /iˈŋɛːŋ/ v. kill, murder *inggo /iŋˈgo/ v. blast *inu /iˈnø/ nn. stable *inu /iˈnø/ adj. polite *inyol /ˈiɲoːl/ v. moan *ináw /ˈinæw/ nm. foil *io /ˈio/ nm. section *ior /iˈor/ v. reap *ip /iːp/ nm. description *ip /iːp/ v. describe *ipe /iˈpɛː/ adj. scarce *ipi /iˈpiː/ adj. proud *ir /iːr/ nm. door *irgur /ˈirgur/ v. kid *irgä /irˈgɑ/ nm. span *iri /ˈiriː/ nm. hair (of body), fur *iro /ˈiroː/ v. reveal *irsáy /irˈsæj/ nf. atom *is /iːs/ nm. criteria *isfuyyur /isfɯˈjjur/ nm. cafe *isfämá /isfɑːˈmæ/ nf. armoury *it /iːt/ prep. on *iter /iˈtɛːr/ v. plug *its /iːʦ/ v. collect *ituy /ˈituj/ adj. fellow *iuk /iˈøːk/ adv. hence *iw /iːw/ nm. tenure *iweng /ˈiwɛːŋ/ nm. chemist *iy /iːj/ v. put *iyyul /iˈjjuːl/ nf. cuisine *iyá /ˈijæ/ v. devise *iáy /ˈiæj/ nm. sewage *iä /ˈiɑ/ v. debate *iäonyiyyuw /iɑˌoɲiːˈjjuːw/ nn. graveyard *ki /kiː/ adj. difficult *kil /kiːl/ v. isolate *king /kiːŋ/ nf. dictionary *kip /kiːp/ nm. stitch *kir /kiːr/ v. climb *kit /kiːt/ conj. as *kiw /kiːw/ nm. fan (enthusiast) *kiy /kiːj/ adj. strong *kngá /kŋæː/ adv. probably *kngáffu /kŋæːfˈføː/ nm. extent *kngále /kŋæːˈlɛː/ nm. summary *kngámum /ˈkŋæːmøːm/ nf. leather *kngángu /kŋæːˈŋøː/ nf. recreation *kngátoy /ˈkŋæːtoj/ nm. disaster *kngáw /kŋæːw/ nn. assassin *kngáwi /kŋæːˈwiː/ v. relieve *ko /ko/ nm. oven *ko'ä /koˈʔɑː/ v. accustom *ko'äm /koˈʔɑːm/ v. intend *kobet /ˈkobɛːt/ nf. row *kobyung /koˈbjuŋ/ prep. after *kodob /ˈkodob/ adj. deaf *kodu /ˈkodu/ nn. homicide *koem /ˈkoɛːm/ adj. prevalent *kofu /ˈkofu/ nm. mural *koggáb /kogˈgæb/ n5. disease *koi /ˈkoi/ nm. network *koke /ˈkokɛː/ nm. board *kokep /ˈkokɛːp/ nm. addiction *kokpu /ˈkokpøː/ n5. impeachment *koku /ˈkoku/ nm. bow (weapon) *kokugug /koˈkugug/ adj. calm *kole /ˈkolɛː/ v. last *kolá /ˈkolæ/ nf. opposite *kolányiggub /ˌkolæˈɲiːggøːb/ v. cruise *kom /kom/ adv. course *komir /ˈkomiːr/ v. bow *komáár /koˈmæær/ v. exert *konde /ˈkondɛː/ v. report *kondi /ˈkondi/ nm. fox *kondik /ˈkondik/ v. scrub *kondob /konˈdob/ v. embody *kondu /ˈkondu/ nm. rebel *konduguyku /konˌduːguːjˈkøː/ n4. olive *koned /ˈkonɛːd/ v. swing *konew /ˈkonɛːw/ v. divert *kongesäm /koˈŋɛsɑːm/ v. gamble *konggom /koŋˈgom/ v. perform *konggá /ˈkoŋgæ/ v. wander *konggäspá /koŋˈgɑspæ/ n5. lease *konging /ˈkoŋiːŋ/ n5. shrine *kongá /koˈŋæ/ adv. right *kongáäk /koˈŋæɑk/ nm. culture *konlä /koˈnlɑ/ nm. mandate *konungemáng /koˌnøːŋɛːˈmæŋ/ nf. doctrine *konye /ˈkoɲɛː/ v. satisfy *konyá /ˈkoɲæ/ nm. ancestor, forefather *koná /ˈkonæ/ nm. shoulder *kopi /ˈkopiː/ nm. crime *kopál /koˈpæːl/ nm. resolution *koro /ˈkoroː/ nm. steel *koromugug /ˌkoroːˈmøguːg/ adj. lethal *kostow /kosˈtow/ nn. glasses *kotey /koˈtɛːj/ n5. yacht *koto /ˈkotoː/ v. torture *kotor /ˈkotor/ adv. how *kottu /ˈkottɯ/ nm. salt *kou /ˈkoɨː/ n5. parliament *koykás /kojˈkæs/ v. embark *koyorsäy /koˈjoːrsɑj/ nm. camel *koyyoyurid /ˌkojjoˈjɯːriːd/ v. shock *koyyur /ˈkojjur/ nm. box *koyyä /ˈkojjɑː/ nm. fruit *koá /ˈkoæ/ adj. audio *koä /koˈɑ/ v. consider *koä /ˈkoɑ/ v. imply *kwu /kwøː/ v. smell (sense with nose) *kwul /kwøːl/ n5. spectacle *kwung /kwøːŋ/ nf. sickness *kwur /kwøːr/ nm. head, leader *kwut /kwøːt/ v. know *kwuy /kwøːj/ nm. detail *kächä /ˈkɑːʧɑː/ adv. early *kädu /ˈkɑːduː/ v. align *kädud /ˈkɑːdud/ adj. likely *käggo /ˈkɑːggo/ nm. foot *käkno /ˈkɑːkno/ v. impair *kämu /ˈkɑːmø/ n5. bat (club) *kändof /ˈkɑːndof/ nm. nut *känge /ˈkɑːŋɛ/ nm. harmony *känyer /ˈkɑːɲɛːr/ adj. vacant *käpi /kɑːˈpiː/ nm. material *käpo /ˈkɑːpoː/ v. clean *kärá /ˈkɑːræ/ v. invent *käung /kɑːˈuŋ/ v. respond *käyyo /ˈkɑːjjo/ nm. loaf *li /liː/ adv. very *lib /liːb/ nm. floor, ground *liblumum /liːˈbluːmøm/ adv. recently *liblägenyol /liːˌblɑgɛːˈɲoːl/ adv. clearly *lid /liːd/ adj. obesie *lif /liːf/ nm. reception (of office or hotel) *ligloy /liːˈgloj/ adv. simply *lik /liːk/ nm. market *lil /liːl/ adv. so *lim /liːm/ prep. around *ling /liːŋ/ det. such *lip /liːp/ nm. paradise *lir /liːr/ nm. excuse *lits /liːʦ/ adv. basically *liuretoy /liːˌøːrɛːˈtoj/ adv. suddenly *liuyyä /liːˈujjɑː/ adv. quickly *liw /liːw/ nm. relationship *liy /liːj/ nm. price, prize *lo /lo/ adj. important *lokunyiner /ˌlokuːˈɲiːnɛːr/ nm. hair (of head), hair (of body) *loláloum /ˌlolæˈloːum/ adv. allegedly *lom /lom/ nm. belly (stomach area) *londinginyá /lonˌdiŋiːˈɲæ/ n5. fire *lonumáu /loˌnømæˈɯ/ v. saturate *lonustäbep /ˌlonøːsˈtɑbɛːp/ nm. moment *lonállo /loˈnællo/ adj. aggressive *lottäsäsum /ˌlottɑˈsɑːsum/ adj. antique *loynyunero /ˌlojɲɯˈnɛːroː/ nm. galaxy *loyyifuwung /ˌlojjiˈfuːwɯːŋ/ nn. alphabet *loyyuákná /ˌlojjuːˈæknæ/ adj. endangered *lu /lu/ v. live *lu /løː/ adj. fine *lu'em /luˈʔɛːm/ nf. eyeball *lu'om /ˈluʔom/ n5. course *lubepá /løːbɛːˈpæː/ nf. revolution *lublumám /luˈbluːmæm/ nm. failure *lublundu /luˈbluːndu/ nn. identity *lubo /ˈlubo/ v. advocate *lubu /luˈbuː/ v. brake *lubu /ˈlubuː/ v. topple *ludringu /ludriˈŋøː/ nm. product *ludräsäm /luˈdrɑːsɑːm/ nm. explanation *lue /løːˈɛː/ nm. fracture *lue /ˈluɛː/ nm. shark *lueng /ˈluɛːŋ/ nf. office *lufe /luˈfɛː/ nf. boot *lufyop /luˈfjoːp/ nm. service *luge /ˈlugɛː/ v. extend *luggub /ˈluggɨːb/ v. squash *lugláng /luˈglæŋ/ n5. destruction *lugo /ˈlugo/ nf. lord *lugäpol /løːgɑːˈpoːl/ v. huddle *luke /ˈlukɛː/ nf. fashion *lukno /ˈlukno/ v. discourage *luku /ˈluku/ nm. deed *lukwut /ˈlukwøːt/ nm. knowledge *lukäung /lukɑːˈuŋ/ nn. response *lulcho /ˈlulʧo/ nm. praise *lule /ˈlulɛː/ nm. paint *lulule /luˈlulɛː/ nm. painting *lulundendeb /luˌløːndɛːnˈdɛːb/ nf. spelling *lulung /ˈluløːŋ/ nm. discovery *lulunyor /løːˈlɯːɲoːr/ nf. entry *luluo /luˈluo/ nm. growth *luluá /luˈluæ/ nf. flight *lulwundo /lulwunˈdo/ nm. analysis *lulwunu /lulwuˈnøː/ nf. proof *lum /løːm/ nm. tomb *lumbonáb /lumˈbonæb/ nf. opening *lumbune /lumbuˈnɛː/ nm. excitement *lume /ˈlumɛː/ v. obey *lume /ˈløːmɛː/ nf. hallway *lumi /ˈlumiː/ nm. trousers, pants *luming /ˈlumiːŋ/ adj. remarkable *lumir /ˈlumiːr/ nm. bundle *lumomom /luˈmomom/ nm. decision *lumum /ˈlumøm/ v. worship *lumung /luˈmøŋ/ prep. plus *lumunándot /ˌløːmøˈnændot/ v. test *lumuáw /løːmøːˈæw/ n5. honour *lumá /luˈmæ/ nm. soil *lumá /ˈlumæ/ v. keep *lumáe /luˈmæɛː/ nm. settlement *lunde /lunˈdɛː/ adv. apart *lundendeb /løːndɛːnˈdɛːb/ v. spell *lundo /ˈlundo/ nf. circle *lundo /ˈlundo/ nm. militia *lundog /ˈlundog/ nm. craft *lundu /ˈlundu/ nm. foundation *lunduf /ˈlunduːf/ v. want *lundä /ˈlundɑ/ nm. angle *lune /luˈnɛ/ adj. bad *lune /luˈnɛː/ v. improve *luner /ˈløːnɛːr/ v. encourage *lunew /luˈnɛːw/ v. gear *lung /løːŋ/ v. discover *lunge /ˈluŋɛː/ n5. nutrition *lunge /ˈløːŋɛ/ adj. top *lungel /luˈŋɛːl/ nf. memory *lunggom /ˈløːŋgom/ n5. cherry *lunggu /luŋˈgɨ/ adj. adolescent *lunggu /ˈluŋgu/ nm. pair *lunggäm /luŋˈgɑm/ nm. legend *lungi /ˈluŋiː/ v. duck *lungim /luˈŋiːm/ nm. chin *lungim /ˈluŋiːm/ nm. mob *lungits /ˈluŋiːʦ/ v. squint *lungu /luˈŋøː/ n5. horizon *lunguyyoletsä /luˌŋɨːjjoˈlɛːʦɑː/ nm. cost *lungá /ˈluŋæ/ v. evolve *luni /luˈniː/ v. affiliate *lunu /ˈløːnø/ nm. tool *lunur /ˈløːnør/ nm. carrot *lunutsänyil /ˌlunøːˈʦɑːɲiːl/ n5. pleasure *lunye /ˈluɲɛ/ nf. economy *lunyel /ˈluɲɛl/ nm. ethnicity *lunyelep /luˈɲɛːlɛːp/ nm. frost *lunyeng /ˈluɲɛŋ/ nm. orphan *lunyer /luˈɲɛːr/ v. surpass *lunyer /ˈluɲɛr/ v. devastate *lunyá /ˈluɲæ/ n5. stand *lunyár /ˈluɲær/ nm. canal *lunyááyám /ˌluɲæˈæjæm/ n4. reflection *luná /luˈnæ/ nm. commerce *lunämuriu /luˌnɑmøːˈriːu/ nm. belief *luo /luˈo/ v. grow *luongárob /løːˌoŋæˈroːb/ nf. surplus *lupe /ˈlupɛː/ nf. cake *lupo /luˈpo/ nm. canvas *luponid /løːpoːˈniːd/ nm. purpose *luri /ˈluriː/ nf. exit *luri /ˈluriː/ v. designate *luri /ˈløːriː/ nn. stay *luroch /ˈluroːʧ/ v. tread *lurso /ˈlurso/ nm. jewel *lursu /ˈlursɯ/ adj. fuzzy *luruch /ˈlurɯːʧ/ nm. present (time) *lurugech /luˈruːgɛːʧ/ nm. meeting *lurus /luˈrɯːs/ v. interpret *luráwofo /ˌløːræˈwoːfo/ nm. bureaucracy *lusfenggu /lusfɛːŋˈgɨ/ n5. development *lusfáb /ˈlusfæb/ n4. death *lusfäme /lusˈfɑːmɛː/ nf. choice *lusnängim /lusnɑˈŋiːm/ n4. treatment *luso /ˈluso/ adj. weak *lute /ˈlutɛː/ n5. soap *luter /luˈtɛːr/ nm. coffin *lutome /løːtoːˈmɛː/ adj. temporary *lutoy /luˈtoj/ v. thank *lutyobot /luˈtjobot/ nm. hearing *luu /ˈluøː/ adv. perhaps *luul /ˈluɯl/ prep. before *luundondut /løːˌøːndonˈduːt/ adj. immune *luung /ˈluuŋ/ nm. dentist *luupoyem /ˌløːuˈpojɛːm/ v. nap *luuw /løːˈɯw/ adj. empirical *luw /luw/ adv. pretty *luwe /ˈløːwɛː/ adj. approximate *luwreá /luˈwrɛːæ/ nn. arrival *luwá /luˈwæː/ v. rape *luyem /ˈlujɛːm/ interj. hello *luyi /ˈlujiː/ adj. fat; nm. fat *luykuts /ˈløːjkɨːʦ/ v. witness *luyyel /luˈjjɛːl/ n5. stall *luyyow /ˈlujjow/ nm. residue *luyyu /ˈlujjuː/ nf. letter *luyyunep /løːjjuːˈnɛːp/ nm. hut *luyyusäyo /løːˌjjuːsɑːˈjoː/ adj. selfish *luyyuy /ˈlujjuj/ conj. and *luá /ˈluæ/ v. fly *luál /luˈæl/ v. bond *luám /luˈæm/ v. brace *luä /luˈɑ/ nm. organisation *luäbyuyyul /løːˌɑbjɨˈjjul/ n4. proliferation *lwude /ˈlwudɛː/ adj. slow *lwudub /ˈlwudub/ nm. motif *lwuem /lwuˈɛːm/ v. react *lwuggo /ˈlwuggo/ v. shuffle *lwugu /lwuˈgu/ conj. so *lwukuu /lwøːˈkuːu/ adj. possible *lwulep /lwuˈlɛːp/ num. eight *lwulo /ˈlwuloː/ v. amend *lwumir /ˈlwumiːr/ nm. forecast *lwumá /ˈlwumæ/ det. more *lwumáng /ˈlwumæŋ/ v. note *lwundets /ˈlwundɛːʦ/ v. boost *lwundo /ˈlwundo/ v. analyse *lwunduch /lwunˈduːʧ/ n5. kin *lwundud /lwunˈduːd/ nm. louse *lwunge /ˈlwuŋɛ/ nm. circus *lwungim /ˈlwøːŋiːm/ adj. medium *lwuni /lwuˈniː/ pron. everything *lwunu /ˈlwunøː/ v. prove *lwunye /ˈlwuɲɛː/ v. dive *lwunyil /ˈlwøːɲiːl/ nn. licence *lwunyor /lwuˈɲoːr/ adj. petty *lwuná /ˈlwøːnæ/ adj. rare *lwuo /ˈlwuo/ v. focus *lwuow /ˈlwuow/ v. conceal *lwuoy /lwuˈoj/ nm. bag *lwupo /ˈlwupoː/ v. retire *lwuso /ˈlwuso/ nm. punch *lwustä /ˈlwustɑ/ nm. destiny *lwusu /ˈlwusuː/ adj. exempt *lwusum /ˈlwusum/ prep. except, besides *lwutgu /lwutˈgɯ/ interj. yes *lwutsum /lwuˈʦum/ adj. tall *lwuttäl /lwutˈtɑl/ adj. dire *lwutu /lwuˈtu/ nf. example *lwuu /ˈlwuɨː/ v. distinguish *lwuyim /lwøːˈjiːm/ nm. adolescent *lwuyyol /ˈlwøːjjol/ nm. one *lwuyyoy /ˈlwujjoj/ nm. clothes, clothing *lwuyyu /ˈlwujjuː/ nm. need *lwuyyung /lwuˈjjuŋ/ adj. academic *lwuyá /lwuˈjæ/ adj. fake *lwuyá /lwøːˈjæ/ v. replace *lwuyám /lwøːˈjæm/ nm. pencil *lwuá /ˈlwuæ/ v. heal *lwuäl /ˈlwuɑl/ prep. inside *lwuäng /ˈlwuɑŋ/ n5. petition *mbi /mbiː/ nm. family *mbich /mbiːʧ/ nf. spark *mbif /mbiːf/ adj. happy *mbik /mbiːk/ v. hire *mbil /mbiːl/ nm. wool *mbim /mbiːm/ n5. tray *mbing /mbiːŋ/ adj. serious *mbip /mbiːp/ adj. significant *mbir /mbiːr/ v. cut *mbit /mbiːt/ n5. instrument *mbits /mbiːʦ/ v. wait *mbiw /mbiːw/ v. gasp *mbiy /mbiːj/ prep. without *mbo /mbo/ nm. fence *mbo'o /ˈmboʔo/ nm. cousin *mboe /mboˈɛː/ n5. orgasm *mboe /ˈmboɛː/ nm. copyright *mboeng /mboˈɛːŋ/ adj. federal *mbofuts /ˈmbofuʦ/ v. rest *mbogoch /mboˈgoʧ/ adj. crisp *mbokpob /ˈmbokpob/ n5. paper *mboku /mboˈku/ nm. animal *mbole /ˈmbolɛ/ nf. echo *mbolip /ˈmboliːp/ nm. fog *mbolo /ˈmboloː/ nf. interest *mbolow /ˈmboloːw/ adj. guilty *mbom /mbom/ nm. print *mbome /mboˈmɛː/ pron. one *mbome /ˈmbomɛː/ nm. berry *mbomung /ˈmbomøŋ/ nf. knight *mbomungá /mboˈmøŋæ/ adj. portable *mbomá /ˈmbomæ/ nm. stain *mbománg /ˈmbomæŋ/ adj. parallel *mbonde /ˈmbondɛː/ nn. evening *mbondid /mbonˈdid/ prep. away *mbondo /ˈmbondo/ adj. social *mbondu /ˈmbondu/ adj. poor *mbondud /mbonˈdud/ adj. useful *mbone /ˈmbonɛː/ nm. stump *mbonge /mboˈŋɛː/ adv. inevitably *mbongem /ˈmboŋɛːm/ nf. patron *mbongeri /mboŋɛˈriː/ nm. transplant *mbonggum /mboŋˈgɨm/ adj. unfortunate *mbonggunyong /mboŋˈgɨɲoːŋ/ v. respect *mbongu /ˈmboŋøː/ v. perch *mbongum /ˈmboŋøːm/ nf. doctor *mbonye /mboˈɲɛ/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *mbonye /ˈmboɲɛ/ pron. someone *mbonáb /ˈmbonæb/ v. open *mboo /ˈmboo/ v. govern *mborfät /ˈmborfɑt/ nm. switch *mbosput /ˈmbospøːt/ n5. present (gift) *mbote /ˈmbotɛː/ nf. arena *mbotemu /mboˈtɛːmøː/ v. interrupt *mboti /mboˈtiː/ nm. fear *mbotsem /mboˈʦɛːm/ v. step *mbottu /ˈmbottɯ/ nm. textile *mbottá /mbotˈtæ/ nm. impression *mbottäl /ˈmbottɑl/ v. advance *mbou /mboˈɨ/ nn. vegetable *mbou /mboˈɨː/ n4. segment *mbou /ˈmboøː/ nf. coat *mbou /ˈmboɯ/ nf. telescope *mboundi /mboɨnˈdi/ nf. transcript *mboundichom /ˌmbounˈdiʧom/ adj. lovely *mboung /mboˈɨŋ/ nm. napkin *mbowe /mboˈwɛː/ nm. scar *mboweng /ˈmbowɛːŋ/ v. could *mboynyál /mbojˈɲæl/ nm. shrub *mboyo /ˈmbojoː/ nm. skirt *mboyofuyyä /mboˌjoːfuˈjjɑː/ nf. runway *mboyunyeng /mbojɯːˈɲɛŋ/ nf. plague *mboyye /mboˈjjɛː/ nm. west *mboyyi /ˈmbojji/ adj. narrative *mboyyo /ˈmbojjo/ nm. wood, walking stick *mboyyu /ˈmbojju/ det. former *mboyyu /ˈmbojjuː/ nf. census *mboyyung /mboˈjjuːŋ/ adv. yesterday *mboyyunu /mboˈjjunøː/ nf. vehicle *mboyyä /ˈmbojjɑː/ nf. job *mboyám /ˈmbojæm/ nm. wound *mboáb /mboˈæb/ nn. pasture *mboáláw /mboæˈlæw/ nm. library *mboár /ˈmboær/ v. confuse *mboás /ˈmboæs/ adj. rigid *mbu /mbu/ v. call *mbube /mbuˈbɛː/ adj. manual *mbubu /ˈmbubuː/ nm. umbrella *mbubá /ˈmbubæː/ nm. grid *mbuchu /ˈmbuʧuː/ adj. necessary *mbude /ˈmbudɛː/ adv. however *mbue /mbuˈɛː/ nm. enterprise *mbuem /mbuˈɛːm/ nm. fin (of fish) *mbugá /mbuˈgæː/ nn. elbow *mbuko /ˈmbuko/ v. leak *mbukup /ˈmbukup/ v. attach *mbuli /ˈmbuliː/ v. dwell *mbulo /ˈmbuloː/ n5. luggage *mbulu /mbuˈlɯː/ adj. flexible *mbumi /ˈmbumiː/ n5. ship *mbumu /ˈmbumø/ nm. genetics *mbumul /mbuˈmøl/ v. probe *mbumá /mbuˈmæ/ nf. oxygen *mbundi /ˈmbundi/ nf. rubble *mbundid /ˈmbundid/ adj. credible *mbundit /mbunˈdit/ nm. male *mbundot /ˈmbundot/ v. recruit *mbundu /mbunˈdu/ av. resist *mbundu /mbunˈdu/ nm. joy *mbune /mbuˈnɛː/ v. excite *mbungem /mbuˈŋɛm/ v. oblige *mbunggu /ˈmbuŋgɨ/ v. pierce *mbunggum /ˈmbuŋgɨm/ nm. capital *mbungum /ˈmbuŋøːm/ nm. pasta *mbungá /ˈmbuŋæ/ adv. aboard *mbuni /ˈmbuniː/ v. interact *mbunlu /ˈmbunlɨː/ nf. commentary *mbunu /ˈmbunøː/ nm. catastrophe *mbunup /ˈmbunøp/ v. touch *mbunur /ˈmbunør/ adj. dense *mbunye /mbuˈɲɛ/ n4. mathematics *mbunye /ˈmbuɲɛ/ nm. mass *mbunyá /ˈmbuɲæ/ nf. enrollment *mbunyá /ˈmbuɲæ/ v. stalk *mbunár /ˈmbunær/ nm. lesbian *mbunáy /mbuˈnæj/ prep. according *mbuo /mbuˈo/ nf. sanctuary *mbupo /mbuˈpo/ v. desire *mbupo /ˈmbupoː/ nm. bunker *mbur /mbur/ adj. early *mburo /mbuˈroː/ v. leave *mbursoy /ˈmbursoj/ v. aspire *mbursuy /mburˈsɯj/ n5. health *mburá /ˈmburæ/ adj. vivid *mbuspäk /mbusˈpɑk/ prep. out *mbusu /ˈmbusuː/ adj. marital *mbute /mbuˈtɛː/ nm. patio *mbuto /mbuˈtoː/ nm. camera *mbutoy /ˈmbutoːj/ adj. generic *mbutá /ˈmbutæː/ n5. granite *mbuu /mbuˈɨ/ nm. catalogue *mbuu /ˈmbuøː/ n5. publisher *mbuuy /ˈmbuɯj/ adj. ready *mbuwing /ˈmbuwiːŋ/ num. six *mbuy /mbuj/ nf. pea *mbuye /ˈmbujɛː/ v. starve *mbuyim /ˈmbujiːm/ v. stare *mbuyku /ˈmbujkɨː/ v. adopt *mbuynyul /ˈmbujɲɯl/ nf. lobster *mbuyu /mbuˈjɯː/ nm. cigarette *mbuyyiy /ˈmbujjij/ nm. rabbit *mbuyyu /ˈmbujju/ nm. backup *mbuyyu /ˈmbujjuː/ adj. earnest *mbuyyul /mbuˈjjul/ v. illuminate *mbuyyung /mbuˈjjuŋ/ nf. giant *mbuyyä /mbuˈjjɑː/ nm. visa *mbuá /ˈmbuæ/ nm. priest *me /mɛː/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *meb /mɛːb/ nm. event *mebyu /ˈmɛːbju/ v. hint *mebyá /ˈmɛːbjæ/ adv. ok *mech /mɛːʧ/ adj. blank *mef /mɛːf/ v. persist *mefu /ˈmɛːfu/ v. go *mek /mɛːk/ v. sit *mekno /ˈmɛːkno/ nm. level *meká /ˈmɛːkæː/ n5. coconut *mel /mɛːl/ adj. composite *mem /mɛːm/ v. hope *memil /ˈmɛːmiːl/ adv. nationwide *meming /ˈmɛːmiːŋ/ v. qualify *memo /ˈmɛːmo/ adv. close *memu /ˈmɛːmø/ v. infect *memum /ˈmɛːmøm/ nf. milk *memá /mɛːˈmæ/ nf. name *mendo /mɛːnˈdo/ nn. protagonist *mendu /ˈmɛːndu/ nm. spectrum *mene /ˈmɛːnɛː/ nf. tag *meng /mɛːŋ/ adj. new *mengem /mɛːˈŋɛm/ nf. tribute *mengem /ˈmɛːŋɛm/ nm. counselor *mengem /ˈmɛːŋɛːm/ nm. autumn *mengim /ˈmɛːŋiːm/ v. collapse *meni /ˈmɛːniː/ n5. leverage *menu /mɛːˈnøː/ nf. guardian *menu /ˈmɛːnø/ v. blow *menut /ˈmɛːnøːt/ nm. bow (decorative material) *mená /mɛːˈnæ/ prep. per *meok /ˈmɛːok/ adv. etcetera *mep /mɛːp/ v. peer *mepál /ˈmɛːpæːl/ nm. pavement *mer /mɛːr/ nf. law *mergä /ˈmɛːrgɑ/ v. sweat *merás /ˈmɛːræs/ adj. thorough *mesu /ˈmɛːsuː/ v. trip *metso /mɛːˈʦo/ nm. wolf *meu /ˈmɛːøː/ v. surround *meu /ˈmɛːɨ/ nf. cinnamon *mew /mɛːw/ nm. sock *mewo /ˈmɛːwoː/ nm. magnet *mey /mɛːj/ adj. alternate *meye /ˈmɛːjɛː/ adj. pregnant *meye /ˈmɛːjɛː/ adv. lately *meynyo /ˈmɛːjɲo/ adj. optimal *meyye /ˈmɛːjjɛː/ nf. verse *meyyo /mɛːˈjjo/ v. detain *meyyo /ˈmɛːjjo/ nm. situation *meä /mɛːˈɑ/ n5. committee *meä /mɛːˈɑ/ v. operate *mi /miː/ conj. since *mif /miːf/ nm. clause *mig /miːg/ v. dart *mim /miːm/ nm. peasant *ming /miːŋ/ nf. existence *mip /miːp/ nm. midnight *mo /mo/ adv. more *mo'um /ˈmoʔuːm/ nm. bit *mobo /moˈbo/ nf. military *mobyá /ˈmobjæ/ nm. biology *mobándio /moˌbæːndiˈo/ v. disrupt *moche /ˈmoʧɛː/ adj. dark *moke /moˈkɛː/ v. creep *mokpo /ˈmokpo/ adj. large *moku /ˈmoku/ num. trillion *moku /ˈmokuː/ nm. idea *moká /ˈmokæː/ v. disperse *mol /mol/ adj. permanent *molew /ˈmolɛːw/ v. whisper *molinuru /ˌmoliːˈnørɯː/ nm. palace *molo /ˈmoloː/ nn. verge *mom /mom/ nm. scale *mome /moˈmɛː/ v. knock *momeng /ˈmomɛːŋ/ v. drown *moming /ˈmomiːŋ/ nm. square *momo /moˈmo/ v. recite *momom /ˈmomom/ v. decide *momu /moˈmø/ n4. girl *momu /ˈmomø/ nf. dusk *momu /ˈmomøː/ nm. potato *momulá /momøˈlæ/ conj. after *momum /ˈmomøːm/ v. lick *momung /ˈmomøŋ/ nf. repertoire *momuyáyyu /ˌmomøːˈjæjju/ nm. threat *momuäs /moˈmøːɑs/ adv. formerly *momá /ˈmomæ/ v. promote *momál /moˈmæl/ v. fry *monde /monˈdɛː/ adj. infinite *mondi /ˈmondi/ nf. lot *mondiyom /monˈdijoːm/ det. another *mondu /ˈmondu/ nm. biscuit *mondu /ˈmonduː/ v. acquire *mone /moˈnɛː/ nm. fit *mone /moˈnɛː/ v. wake up *money /moˈnɛːj/ adj. nervous *monge /moˈŋɛː/ prep. through *monge /ˈmoŋɛ/ n4. note *monge /ˈmoŋɛ/ nm. city *monge /ˈmoŋɛː/ adv. meanwhile *monges /moˈŋɛːs/ nn. second *monggu /ˈmoŋgu/ v. accomplish *monggu /ˈmoŋgɨ/ nf. bank *monggá /ˈmoŋgæ/ adj. grey *monggä /ˈmoŋgɑ/ pron. none *monggäunge /ˌmoŋgɑˈøːŋɛː/ nm. man *mongu /moˈŋøː/ nm. witch *mongá /ˈmoŋæ/ adj. absurd *moni /ˈmoniː/ nn. hurdle *monu /moˈnø/ v. escort *monu /moˈnøː/ nf. turtle *monu /moˈnøː/ v. fashion *monuyo /moˈnøjoː/ nm. wilderness *monyekpáyyeng /ˌmoɲɛkˈpæjjɛːŋ/ v. massage *monyi /ˈmoɲiː/ nm. look (appearance) *monyo /moˈɲoː/ v. permit *moná /ˈmonæ/ pron. no *moo /ˈmoo/ nf. accountant *mopá /ˈmopæː/ n4. stake *mor /mor/ prep. such *moreg /ˈmorɛːg/ nm. gravel *mori /moˈriː/ nf. prototype *morsä /ˈmorsɑ/ v. face *morá /moˈræ/ adj. stable *morá /ˈmoræ/ nm. throat; v. swallow *mose /moˈsɛː/ adj. grave *mose /ˈmosɛː/ nf. beast *mote /ˈmotɛː/ adv. also *moto /moˈto/ nm. warrant *moto /ˈmotoː/ nm. border *motso /ˈmoʦo/ nm. illusion *mou /moˈɨ/ nm. greenhouse *mou /ˈmou/ v. depart *mou /ˈmouː/ adj. crude *mowing /ˈmowiːŋ/ v. forgive *mowá /ˈmowæ/ num. thousand *moy /moj/ v. bark *moye /ˈmojɛː/ adv. nowadays *moyim /ˈmojiːm/ v. train *moyku /mojˈkøː/ v. appreciate *moyo /ˈmojoː/ adj. pastoral *moyu /moˈjɯː/ adj. anxious *moyu /ˈmojɯː/ nm. despair *moyye /moˈjjɛː/ nf. beard *moyyu /moˈjju/ v. twist *moyyuggungá /ˌmojjugˈgɨːŋæ/ nf. ally *moyyäng /moˈjjɑːŋ/ v. desert *moyá /moˈjæ/ adj. prone *moáp /ˈmoæp/ nm. infant *moä /ˈmoɑ/ nn. scope *moäinud /ˌmoɑˈinøːd/ nm. evidence *moäyoto /ˌmoɑˈjoːtoː/ adv. somehow *má /mæ/ prep. to *máb /mæb/ adj. fertile *mábyäule /ˌmæbjɑˈøːlɛː/ nm. flu *mách /mæʧ/ adj. qualitative *máe /ˈmæɛː/ v. settle (land) *máem /mæˈɛːm/ n5. trade *máfo /ˈmæfo/ nn. almond *mágu /ˈmæguː/ v. look *mákná /ˈmæknæ/ nf. disgust *máku /ˈmækuː/ nf. controversy *mákumite /ˌmækuːˈmiːtɛː/ adj. effective *mál /mæl/ v. reform *mále /mæˈlɛː/ adj. dry *máli /ˈmæliː/ nf. monopoly *mám /mæm/ adj. specific *máme /ˈmæmɛː/ v. crouch *mámem /mæˈmɛːm/ v. build *mámi /mæˈmiː/ nm. shelf *mámiáme /ˌmæmiːˈæmɛː/ nm. paste *mámuá /mæˈmøæ/ nm. graphic *mándi /ˈmændi/ pron. anybody *mánduyechä /ˌmænduˈjɛːʧɑː/ nm. packet *máne /ˈmænɛː/ v. obsess *máng /mæŋ/ v. reserve *mánge /ˈmæŋɛ/ nm. history *mángguli /mæŋˈgɨliː/ adj. comic *mánggä /ˈmæŋgɑ/ n5. bath *mángá /ˈmæŋæ/ nm. oval *máni /mæˈniː/ v. linger *mánye /ˈmæɲɛ/ nn. province *mánye /ˈmæɲɛː/ nm. spur *mányeni /mæˈɲɛːniː/ nn. accessory *máná /mæˈnæ/ nn. quota *máop /ˈmæop/ nm. disposition *mápi /mæˈpiː/ v. favour *mápireyi /ˌmæpiːˈrɛːjiː/ nf. demographic *mápo /ˈmæpo/ nm. wildlife *már /mær/ v. warrant *máro /ˈmæroː/ nm. town, population *márá /ˈmæræ/ nn. light *mát /mæt/ adj. vertical *mátse /ˈmæʦɛː/ nm. fly *máy /mæj/ adj. bright *máyi /ˈmæjiː/ nm. flower *máyyu /mæˈjjuː/ adj. hard *máyyupo /mæˈjjupo/ nf. parent *máyáyábu /mæˌjæjæˈbuː/ nm. crawl *máá /mæˈæ/ adj. hybrid *máásu /mææˈsu/ adj. chronic *nge /ŋɛ/ nm. morning *nge /ŋɛː/ pron. they *nge /ŋɛː/ v. have *ngech /ŋɛːʧ/ v. like *nged /ŋɛːd/ n5. toy *ngef /ŋɛːf/ nm. season *ngefe /ŋɛːˈfɛː/ v. peel *ngeg /ŋɛg/ v. stamp *ngeg /ŋɛːg/ v. speculate *ngek /ŋɛːk/ det. little *ngekew /ˈŋɛːkɛːw/ nm. valve *ngekpu /ŋɛːkˈpøː/ v. nurture *ngekpä /ŋɛːkˈpɑ/ n5. blur *ngekup /ˈŋɛːkup/ n5. concept *ngel /ŋɛːl/ v. remember *ngelo /ŋɛːˈloː/ nm. goat *ngem /ŋɛm/ nf. adult *ngem /ŋɛːm/ nf. sun *ngemu /ˈŋɛːmø/ adj. sure *ngemung /ˈŋɛːmøːŋ/ v. defy *ngendi /ŋɛːnˈdi/ nf. option *ngendo /ˈŋɛːndo/ adj. transparent *ngeng /ŋɛŋ/ nm. lower class *ngeng /ŋɛːŋ/ v. enjoy *ngengim /ˈŋɛːŋiːm/ v. start, begin *ngengong /ŋɛːˈŋoːŋ/ v. splash *ngenu /ˈŋɛːnø/ v. clap *ngenye /ŋɛːˈɲɛ/ v. cause *ngenyir /ŋɛːˈɲiːr/ v. hit *ngenyáy /ˈŋɛːɲæj/ n5. diner *ngená /ŋɛːˈnæ/ v. bless *ngeos /ˈŋɛːos/ v. punish *ngep /ŋɛːp/ nm. station *nger /ŋɛr/ nf. religion *nger /ŋɛːr/ nm. force *ngeri /ŋɛːˈriː/ n5. eye, eyeball *nget /ŋɛːt/ v. steal *ngettu /ˈŋɛːttu/ v. classify *ngeu /ŋɛːˈɯ/ v. sign *ngeuf /ˈŋɛːøːf/ nm. fur *ngeuf /ˈŋɛːɨːf/ nm. organisation *ngeur /ˈŋɛːur/ v. lend *ngew /ŋɛw/ nm. cynic *ngew /ŋɛːw/ v. justify *ngey /ŋɛːj/ v. enforce *ngeyyey /ŋɛːˈjjɛːj/ n4. sheep *ngibek /ŋiˈbɛːk/ v. direct *ngichu /ŋiˈʧu/ v. provoke *ngide /ŋiˈdɛː/ v. stock *ngifu /ˈŋifuː/ nf. publicity *ngifum /ˈŋifum/ nf. mountain, hill *ngikáp /ŋiˈkæːp/ nm. holiday *ngiláp /ˈŋilæp/ adj. close *ngimeng /ˈŋimɛːŋ/ v. impose *ngimur /ŋiˈmør/ nn. mint *ngindi /ŋinˈdi/ nm. scissors *nginduts /ˈŋinduʦ/ det. much *nginge /ŋiˈŋɛ/ nm. breed *nginge /ˈŋiŋɛ/ nf. peninsula *ngingi /ˈŋiŋiː/ v. substitute *ngingim /ŋiˈŋiːm/ v. claim *ngingá /ŋiˈŋæ/ adj. armed *ngini /ˈŋiniː/ nf. fountain *nginiy /ŋiˈniːj/ v. return, go back *nginying /ˈŋiɲiːŋ/ adj. gradual *nginá /ˈŋinæ/ v. rob *ngiop /ˈŋiop/ nf. cell *ngipi /ˈŋipiː/ adj. similar *ngipil /ˈŋipiːl/ nn. dew *ngirich /ˈŋiriːʧ/ adj. equivalent *ngirád /ˈŋiræd/ n5. chance *ngitsum /ˈŋiʦuːm/ nm. footpath, sidewalk *ngittol /ˈŋittol/ nm. tablet *ngiwáng /ˈŋiwæːŋ/ nm. ginger *ngiyyo /ˈŋijjo/ nm. meal *ngiyyu /ˈŋijjuː/ art. every *ngiyá /ˈŋijæ/ nm. centre *ngribyäng /ˈŋribjɑŋ/ adj. aroused (sexually) *ngrifum /ˈŋrifum/ v. wrap *ngrifäm /ˈŋrifɑːm/ nm. future *ngrindo /ˈŋrindo/ v. deem *ngringgu /ŋriŋˈgu/ prep. beside *ngrinu /ˈŋrinøː/ v. mold *ngrio /ˈŋrio/ v. lead *ngriwe /ŋriˈwɛː/ adj. purple *ngriwing /ˈŋriwiːŋ/ v. bake *ngriyye /ŋriˈjjɛː/ adv. anymore *ngräbe /ˈŋrɑːbɛː/ n5. bitch *ngräláy /ŋrɑːˈlæj/ nn. pupil *ngränye /ˈŋrɑːɲɛː/ nm. butt *ngräu /ˈŋrɑːu/ adj. late *ngräyyi /ŋrɑːˈjji/ nf. strawberry *ngräyyuw /ˈŋrɑːjjuːw/ nm. pirate *ngu /ŋø/ n5. oil *ngu /ŋɯː/ v. be (age) *ngubuffäbu /ˌŋɨːbuːfˈfɑbuː/ nm. object *ngud /ŋɯːd/ n5. clash *ngudád /ˈŋɨdæːd/ adj. white, blank *nguem /ˈŋɨɛːm/ adj. hollow *ngufu /ŋɯˈfuː/ v. humiliate *ngug /ŋɯːg/ n5. bottle *ngugursumur /ˌŋɨːgurˈsøːmør/ adj. wide *ngulongeyyu /ˌŋɨːloːˈŋɛjjuː/ nm. container *ngulop /ˈŋɯloːp/ adv. within *ngulu /ˈŋɨlɯː/ det. any *ngum /ŋɯm/ pron. them *ngum /ŋɯːm/ v. enhance *ngumo /ŋɨˈmo/ nm. privilege *ngumá /ŋɨˈmæ/ v. prop *ngundu /ˈŋɨndu/ nm. turmoil *ngune /ŋɯˈnɛː/ adj. rigorous *ngung /ŋɯːŋ/ adj. physical *ngungem /ˈŋɯŋɛːm/ n5. brother *ngungguningem /ˌŋɨːŋguˈniːŋɛm/ adj. naive *ngunyo /ˈŋɨɲoː/ adj. strange *nguná /ŋɯˈnæ/ n4. frame *nguná /ˈŋɨnæ/ n5. tab *ngunáy /ŋɨˈnæj/ adj. compatible *nguo /ˈŋɯo/ v. hail *ngup /ŋøp/ v. tie *ngupe /ŋɯˈpɛː/ v. stay, remain *ngurád /ˈŋɯræd/ adv. today *nguso /ˈŋɯso/ nm. navy *ngut /ŋɯːt/ nf. variable *nguto /ŋɯˈtoː/ v. tug *ngutá /ŋɯˈtæː/ v. enlist *nguu /ˈŋɨɨ/ v. mark *nguung /ˈŋɨɨŋ/ nf. tooth *nguunyiguf /ŋɨːˌɯɲiːˈguːf/ nf. lodge *nguw /ŋøw/ nm. size *nguwuobut /ˌŋɨːwɯːˈobut/ nf. side *nguwá /ˈŋɯwæː/ nm. junk *nguwáng /ˈŋɨwæːŋ/ v. tilt *nguwáng /ˈŋɯwæːŋ/ adj. overseas *nguykás /ŋɨjˈkæs/ adj. rear *nguyomengu /ŋɨːˌjoːmɛːˈŋøː/ v. embarrass *nguyyol /ŋɨˈjjol/ v. arouse *nguyyoletsä /ŋɨːˌjjolɛːˈʦɑː/ v. spend *nguyyu /ˈŋɨjju/ v. stroll *nguyyul /ˈŋɯjjuːl/ adj. subjective *nguyyä /ŋɯˈjjɑː/ nm. capacity *nguám /ˈŋɯæm/ v. manufacture *nguä /ˈŋɨɑ/ nm. lecture *ngwuded /ˈŋwɯdɛːd/ adj. easy *ngwuffäch /ˈŋwɯffɑʧ/ adj. municipal *ngwune /ˈŋwɯnɛ/ v. ring *ngwutso /ˈŋwɯʦo/ v. roll *ngwuwong /ˈŋwɨwoːŋ/ nn. wind *ngwuyyer /ˈŋwɯjjɛːr/ nm. bat (winged mammal) *ngá /ŋæ/ pron. to them *ngá /ŋæː/ nn. mother *ngál /ŋæːl/ nm. bread *ngánde /ˈŋæːndɛː/ nm. calcium *ngáng /ŋæːŋ/ nm. clown *ngánggám /ˈŋæːŋgæm/ nm. ant *ngányil /ˈŋæːɲiːl/ n5. beach *ngányo /ŋæːˈɲoː/ nn. master *ngáp /ŋæːp/ adv. little *ngár /ŋæːr/ n5. bicycle *ngár nge /ŋæːr ŋɛː/ pron. theirs *ngár tsi /ŋæːr tsiː/ pron. yours (pl.) *ngár tsu /ŋæːr ʦuː/ pron. ours *ngár tá /ŋæːr tæ/ pron. his/hers/its *ngár u /ŋæːr u/ pron. yours *ngár wre /ŋæːr wrɛː/ pron. mine *ngárob /ˈŋæːroːb/ nm. sediment *ngáto /ŋæːˈto/ nm. flour *ngáu /ŋæːˈu/ v. tell *ngáyyul /ŋæːˈjjul/ nm. debt *ngäde /ŋɑːˈdɛː/ nf. orbit *ngäfäm /ˈŋɑːfɑːm/ v. fulfil *ngäloy /ŋɑːˈloːj/ n5. tradition *ngämáng /ŋɑːˈmæŋ/ nf. showcase *ngände /ŋɑːnˈdɛː/ adj. objective *ngänggäm /ŋɑːŋˈgɑm/ v. vomit *ngängi /ŋɑːˈŋiː/ v. rock (move back and forth) *ngängif /ˈŋɑːŋiːf/ adj. last (final) *ngäni /ˈŋɑːniː/ nf. folder *ngänut /ˈŋɑːnøːt/ nf. haven *ngänyeng /ŋɑːˈɲɛːŋ/ adj. precise *ngäpil /ŋɑːˈpiːl/ adj. gross *ngäre /ˈŋɑːrɛː/ n5. squirrel *ngärub /ŋɑːˈrɯːb/ v. uncover *ngärá /ŋɑːˈræ/ v. install *ngäu /ŋɑːˈu/ nm. show *ngäul /ŋɑːˈɯl/ v. add *ngäyem /ŋɑːˈjɛːm/ n5. tree, wood *ngäyim /ˈŋɑːjiːm/ nm. poultry *ngäyum /ˈŋɑːjɯːm/ adj. last (previous) *ngäyá /ŋɑːˈjæ/ nf. encounter *ni /niː/ prep. between *nib /niːb/ conj. even *nid /niːd/ adj. notorious *nik /niːk/ adj. common *nim /niːm/ nf. insight *ning /niːŋ/ nm. needle *nir /niːr/ n5. velvet *niy /niːj/ interj. no *no /noː/ num. million *nob /noːb/ adj. median *nod /noːd/ nn. strategy *nog /noːg/ v. provide *nol /noːl/ nm. glue *nong /noːŋ/ nf. wall *nor /noːr/ v. chat *not /noːt/ v. stab *nots /noːʦ/ v. appeal *now /noːw/ nm. throne *noy /noːj/ v. walk *nu /nu/ n5. industry *nu /nuː/ nn. class *nu /nø/ n5. horse *nu /nøː/ v. do *nu'u /ˈnuʔuː/ nm. dot *nub /nøːb/ nm. battle *nubu /ˈnubuː/ adj. loyal *nubu /ˈnuːbu/ n5. contempt *nubyä /ˈnubjɑ/ n5. examine *nubáp /ˈnubæːp/ nm. elastic *nuchem /ˈnuʧɛːm/ v. multiply *nud /nøːd/ v. investigate *nudob /ˈnøːdob/ v. compile *nudá /ˈnudæː/ nf. ramp *nudád /ˈnudæːd/ nf. forest *nue /ˈnuɛː/ nm. mustache *nueng /nuːˈɛːŋ/ nf. rise *nufo /nuˈfo/ nm. shovel *nufots /ˈnufoʦ/ nm. plaintiff *nufu /nuˈfuː/ adj. electoral *nufu /ˈnufu/ adv. either *nufumungá /ˌnøːfuˈmøŋæ/ v. notify *nugmud /ˈnugmøːd/ nn. tire *nugmud /ˈnugmøːd/ v. stun *nugo /ˈnugo/ nm. belt *nuknu /ˈnuːknɨ/ v. dodge *nuko /nuːˈko/ nm. art *nukop /ˈnuːkop/ v. pose *nuktup /nuːkˈtøːp/ v. design *nuku /ˈnukuː/ nm. dump *nuku /ˈnuːkuː/ nm. sewer *nukup /nuːˈkuːp/ nm. genocide *nuká /ˈnukæː/ nm. bottom (lowest part) *nukáp /ˈnukæːp/ nm. tenant *nul /nøl/ nm. concession *nul /nøːl/ v. cooperate *nulchuts /ˈnøːlʧɨːʦ/ nm. officer *nule /nuˈlɛː/ nm. recognition *nule /ˈnulɛ/ v. access *nuli /ˈnuliː/ nf. official *nuli /ˈnuliː/ nm. pistol *nullu /ˈnulløː/ adj. basic *nulo /ˈnuloː/ nf. dish *nulá /ˈnulæ/ v. stress *nuláy /ˈnuːlæj/ nm. neck *num /nøm/ nm. feather *num /nøːm/ v. smash *nume /nuˈmɛː/ nf. tail, penis *nume /nuːˈmɛː/ nf. tin *numir /ˈnuːmiːr/ adj. reasonable *numo /ˈnumo/ v. take *numu /ˈnumø/ v. dial *numum /ˈnuːmøm/ v. review *numuminyel /nøːˌmømiːˈɲɛːl/ nf. jam *numung /ˈnuːmøːŋ/ v. grip *numá /ˈnumæ/ nm. tax *numá /ˈnuːmæ/ nf. kink (sharp twist) *numál /ˈnuːmæl/ n5. title *numám /nuˈmæm/ n4. pressure *nundi /nuːnˈdi/ v. close *nundich /nunˈdiʧ/ nm. package *nundo /ˈnundo/ nm. bud *nundob /nuːnˈdob/ nm. role *nundud /nunˈdud/ nm. gate *nundud /ˈnundud/ nm. curl *nunduk /ˈnuːnduk/ v. exacerbate *nundut /nuːnˈdut/ nm. phone *nung /nøŋ/ adv. home *nung /nøːŋ/ nn. democracy *nunge /ˈnuːŋɛː/ nm. cube *nunge /ˈnuːŋɛː/ nm. interview *nungem /ˈnuːŋɛm/ nf. lace *nungeng /ˈnuːŋɛŋ/ n5. boat *nunggu /ˈnuŋgu/ nn. accident *nunggu /ˈnuːŋgu/ nm. electron *nunggum /ˈnuːŋgum/ v. fertilise *nunggá /nuŋˈgæ/ nm. servant *nunggä /nuŋˈgɑ/ nf. period *nungu /nuːˈŋøː/ v. sprout *nungu /ˈnuŋøː/ v. envision *nunitturfät /nøːˌniːttɯrˈfɑt/ adj. passive *nunlu /ˈnunløː/ nm. hormone *nunlämung /nøːˈnlɑmøːŋ/ nm. fork *nunu /nuˈnø/ n5. matrix *nunu /ˈnunø/ nm. nail *nunu /ˈnunøː/ v. erupt *nunug /nuˈnøːg/ nm. mattress *nunug /ˈnuːnøːg/ adj. immense *nunup /ˈnøːnøp/ nm. bracelet *nunur /ˈnuːnør/ v. contribute *nunye /nuːˈɲɛː/ nm. pearl *nunyi /nuːˈɲiː/ v. forget *nunyá /nuːˈɲæ/ det. whatever *nunyá /ˈnuɲæ/ prep. onto *nunyá /ˈnuːɲæ/ v. sew *nunyá /ˈnøːɲæ/ adj. autonomous *nunyál /ˈnuːɲæl/ nm. arm, hand *nunyár /ˈnuɲær/ v. plough *nuná /ˈnuːnæ/ n5. rice *nunák /ˈnunæk/ v. avert *nunáy /ˈnunæj/ v. share *nuo /ˈnøːo/ nm. amount *nuom /ˈnøːom/ nn. tension *nupe /ˈnupɛː/ nf. rib *nupi /ˈnupiː/ nm. athlete *nupi /ˈnuːpiː/ v. avoid *nupo /ˈnupo/ n5. membrane *nur /nur/ adj. normal *nur /nøːr/ nn. behalf *nursá /ˈnuːrsæ/ nm. default *nursängerok /ˌnøːrsɑˈŋɛroːk/ nf. theory *nuru /nuˈrɯː/ v. jump *nut /nuːt/ nm. company *nute /ˈnutɛː/ nm. fuel *nutey /ˈnutɛːj/ n4. mistress *nutor /nuˈtoːr/ nm. rationale *nutoy /ˈnutoj/ v. afford *nutsu /ˈnuʦu/ nm. archive *nutsu /ˈnuːʦu/ det. same *nutsänyil /nøːˈʦɑːɲiːl/ v. please *nutá /ˈnutæː/ adj. consistent *nuu /nuˈøː/ adj. homosexual *nuu /nuːˈɯ/ adj. damn *nuu /ˈnuu/ v. bluff *nuu /ˈnuɨː/ v. celebrate *nuu /ˈnuɯ/ nm. leg, thigh *nuu /ˈnuːu/ adj. little *nuung /nuˈuŋ/ n5. dynamics *nuw /nøːw/ nm. faculty *nuwing /ˈnuwiːŋ/ nm. reason *nuwong /ˈnuːwoːŋ/ nm. nephew *nuy /nuj/ v. testimfy *nuy /nøːj/ adj. available *nuye /nuːˈjɛː/ nf. date *nuye /nuːˈjɛː/ nm. urge *nuyem /ˈnujɛːm/ nm. formula *nuyem /ˈnuːjɛːm/ adj. naked *nuyipewá /ˌnøːjiːˈpɛːwæ/ nm. friction *nuynyubduyyong /nøjˌɲɯbdɯˈjjoŋ/ n5. soul *nuyom /nuˈjoːm/ nm. ink *nuyye /ˈnujjɛː/ v. copy, imitate *nuyye /ˈnuːjjɛː/ adj. ignorant *nuyyew /nuˈjjɛːw/ nm. terminal *nuyyo /ˈnujjo/ adj. tense *nuyyo /ˈnujjo/ v. snatch *nuyyop /ˈnujjop/ nm. year *nuyyung /ˈnujjuːŋ/ adj. awesome *nuyyunying /nøːˈjjuɲiːŋ/ v. frown *nuyyä /ˈnuːjjɑː/ n5. meadow *nuyyäl /ˈnuːjjɑːl/ nf. stick (of tree) *nuyyäng /nuˈjjɑːŋ/ prep. via *nuyá /ˈnujæ/ v. expel *nuá /ˈnuæ/ v. compare *nuä /ˈnuːɑ/ nf. film *nyechom /ˈɲɛːʧom/ n4. sweater *nyeke /ˈɲɛːkɛː/ adj. dead *nyeko /ɲɛːˈkoː/ v. dangle *nyelek /ˈɲɛːlɛːk/ n4. outbreak *nyelep /ˈɲɛːlɛːp/ v. freeze *nyellá /ɲɛːˈllæ/ adj. technical *nyellá /ˈɲɛːllæ/ nn. patriot *nyemu /ˈɲɛːmøː/ nf. sphere *nyemul /ˈɲɛːmøl/ v. correlate *nyendi /ˈɲɛːndi/ v. masturbate *nyengem /ɲɛːˈŋɛm/ nf. discourse *nyengám /ˈɲɛːŋæm/ nm. sword *nyeni /ɲɛːˈniː/ adj. deadly *nyenu /ˈɲɛːnø/ v. pronounce *nyenye /ɲɛːˈɲɛ/ nm. hobby *nyenyir /ɲɛːˈɲiːr/ nf. clock *nyenyol /ˈɲɛːɲoːl/ nf. device *nyepe /ɲɛːˈpɛː/ v. migrate *nyepo /ˈɲɛːpo/ adj. dim *nyesu /ɲɛːˈsuː/ v. evacuate *nyewu /ˈɲɛːwɯː/ adj. reverse *nyeyu /ˈɲɛːjɯː/ nf. alarm *nyeyyi /ˈɲɛːjji/ adj. wonderful *nyeyyo /ˈɲɛːjjo/ nf. cathedral *nyeyyom /ɲɛːˈjjom/ nm. metro *nyeä /ɲɛːˈɑ/ v. liberate *nyo /ɲo/ nm. system *nyobdu /ˈɲobdøː/ nm. den *nyobut /ˈɲobut/ nm. roster *nyobyuu /ɲoˈbjɨu/ nm. boost *nyobyäng /ˈɲobjɑŋ/ nm. language *nyochom /ɲoˈʧom/ nf. approach *nyoem /ɲoˈɛːm/ nm. attic *nyoeng /ˈɲoɛːŋ/ nm. slope *nyoffá /ˈɲoffæ/ adj. amateur *nyoffäch /ˈɲoffɑʧ/ v. bolster *nyofo /ɲoˈfo/ nm. avenue *nyofumur /ɲofuˈmør/ v. remark *nyofäts /ˈɲofɑːʦ/ nn. cereal *nyoggud /ɲogˈgøːd/ v. shop *nyogmud /ˈɲogmøːd/ adj. high *nyogu /ˈɲogu/ n5. morale *nyoip /ˈɲoip/ v. certify *nyoku /ˈɲoku/ nm. lobby *nyol /ɲol/ conj. than *nyolchots /ˈɲolʧoʦ/ n4. bird *nyoli /ˈɲoliː/ nf. friend *nyolot /ˈɲoloːt/ nm. sibling *nyomem /ˈɲomɛːm/ nm. blasphemy *nyomi /ɲoˈmiː/ pron. anyone *nyomu /ɲoˈmøː/ v. induce *nyomu /ˈɲomø/ nm. poison *nyomul /ɲoˈmøːl/ v. light *nyomung /ˈɲomøŋ/ nf. nest *nyondeb /ɲonˈdɛːb/ adv. when *nyondeg /ˈɲondɛːg/ nm. text *nyondif /ɲonˈdif/ nm. lounge *nyondinggum /ɲonˈdiŋgum/ adj. keen *nyondu /ɲonˈdu/ nf. queen *nyone /ɲoˈnɛː/ v. compromise *nyonek /ɲoˈnɛːk/ nf. broth *nyoner /ɲoˈnɛːr/ v. tremble *nyonge /ɲoˈŋɛ/ num. third *nyonge /ɲoˈŋɛː/ pron. somebody *nyongem /ˈɲoŋɛm/ nm. upper class *nyonggo /ˈɲoŋgo/ v. march *nyonggu /ɲoŋˈgu/ nm. decade *nyongi /ˈɲoŋiː/ v. calculate *nyongim /ɲoˈŋiːm/ nf. idiot *nyongá /ˈɲoŋæ/ adj. rough *nyongáng /ˈɲoŋæŋ/ adj. compact *nyoni /ˈɲoniː/ adj. boring *nyoniy /ɲoˈniːj/ v. repeat *nyonu /ˈɲonøː/ v. kiss; v. embrace *nyonumum /ɲoˈnøːmøːm/ nm. wedge *nyonuy /ˈɲonøːj/ nm. receipt *nyonye /ˈɲoɲɛː/ nm. rail *nyonyel /ˈɲoɲɛːl/ nm. parcel *nyonyer /ˈɲoɲɛr/ nf. king *nyoná /ˈɲonæ/ v. pick *nyoo /ˈɲoo/ v. curl *nyoonungábát /ɲoˌonøˈŋæbæːt/ nm. puppy *nyoow /ɲoˈow/ adj. violent *nyop /ɲop/ v. emit *nyopo /ˈɲopo/ v. teach *nyor /ɲor/ adj. blue *nyore /ɲoˈrɛː/ v. nominate *nyorám /ɲoˈræm/ nf. sky *nyospä /ˈɲospɑ/ adj. equal *nyosu /ɲoˈsuː/ adv. here *nyosäm /ˈɲosɑːm/ conj. rather *nyoter /ˈɲotɛːr/ v. push *nyoto /ɲoˈto/ nn. symbol *nyotsom /ɲoˈʦom/ nm. quality *nyottäl /ɲotˈtɑl/ adj. firm *nyou /ˈɲou/ adj. daunting *nyouw /ˈɲoɯw/ n5. grandmother *nyow /ɲow/ nf. hedge *nyoweo /ɲoˈwɛːo/ adv. back *nyowá /ˈɲowæ/ n5. hybrid *nyoy /ɲoj/ nm. stuff *nyoyefots /ɲojɛːˈfoʦ/ v. achieve *nyoyim /ɲoˈjiːm/ v. shine *nyoyut /ɲoˈjøt/ nm. kitten *nyoyyel /ˈɲojjɛːl/ nm. comment *nyoyyi /ˈɲojji/ nm. crate *nyoyyow /ˈɲojjow/ v. assume *nyoyyur /ˈɲojjur/ v. convert *nyoyyäng /ˈɲojjɑːŋ/ nm. dream *nyoá /ˈɲoæ/ n4. crest *nyoám /ɲoˈæm/ adj. best *nyoä /ɲoˈɑ/ nm. swamp *nyoäd /ˈɲoɑd/ nn. locker *nyoäf /ɲoˈɑf/ nm. range *nyoäl /ˈɲoɑl/ n4. mammal *nyá /ɲæ/ nm. ear *nyáb /ɲæb/ nm. ambition *nyábá /ˈɲæbæː/ v. praise *nyách /ɲæʧ/ nn. moss *nyádáár /ɲæˈdæːær/ v. insult *nyáf /ɲæf/ nm. diplomacy *nyáfo /ˈɲæfo/ nm. wrinkle *nyáfu /ˈɲæfu/ nm. rainbow *nyág /ɲæg/ n5. talk *nyáguf /ˈɲæguf/ nf. intervention *nyák /ɲæk/ adj. gentle *nyáknä /ˈɲæknɑ/ nm. essence *nyáknächum /ɲækˈnɑʧuːm/ v. offend *nyál /ɲæl/ nm. house *nyálekpute /ˌɲælɛkˈpɨːtɛː/ nf. owl *nyálo /ɲæˈloː/ nm. voyage *nyálonduo /ˌɲæloːnˈduo/ adj. cheap *nyám /ɲæm/ v. use *nyámeláw /ɲæˈmɛːlæw/ nf. stew *nyámo /ˈɲæmo/ v. shatter *nyámu /ɲæˈmø/ nm. hood *nyándof /ɲænˈdof/ v. recycle *nyáne /ˈɲænɛ/ nm. batch *nyáney /ˈɲænɛːj/ nf. son *nyáng /ɲæŋ/ nm. fact *nyángguáne /ˌɲæŋguˈænɛː/ adj. elusive *nyángáyku /ɲæŋæjˈkøː/ nm. snack *nyániyyukow /ɲæˌniːjjuˈkow/ v. drape *nyánlo /ˈɲænlo/ v. complicate *nyánunggu /ɲæˈnøŋgu/ nm. profit *nyányel /ɲæˈɲɛːl/ v. negotiate *nyányiy /ˈɲæɲiːj/ v. decorate *nyányo /ɲæˈɲoː/ v. cry *nyányol /ɲæˈɲoːl/ v. spot *nyáná /ˈɲænæ/ v. swim *nyáos /ɲæˈos/ nf. mask *nyáp /ɲæp/ nm. attention *nyár /ɲær/ v. swallow *nyárek /ˈɲærɛːk/ adv. up *nyárá /ɲæˈræ/ adj. volatile *nyárápondi /ɲæˌræpoːnˈdi/ nm. pillar *nyát /ɲæt/ v. illustrate *nyáte /ˈɲætɛː/ v. inflict *nyáts /ɲæʦ/ v. surrender *nyátsendog /ɲæˈʦɛːndog/ v. comprise *nyátuku /ɲæˈtukuː/ v. possess *nyátálulup /ˌɲætæːˈlɯːlɯːp/ nf. school *nyáu /ɲæˈu/ nf. gut *nyáu /ˈɲæu/ nm. hue *nyáung /ɲæˈɨŋ/ nm. cushion *nyáw /ɲæw/ nf. elk *nyáwáng /ɲæˈwæŋ/ adj. perfect *nyáy /ɲæj/ v. eat *nyáyem /ɲæˈjɛːm/ v. subsidize *nyáynyuneb /ɲæjɲuˈnɛːb/ nm. eclipse *nyáyo /ˈɲæjoː/ nf. accent *nyáyu /ˈɲæjɯː/ adj. mandatory *nyáyyeol /ɲæjjɛːˈol/ adj. native *nyáyyo /ɲæˈjjo/ nm. summer *nyáyyu /ˈɲæjjuː/ n5. goose *nyáyyullopá /ɲæˌjjulloˈpæː/ v. rent *nyáyyum /ɲæˈjjum/ nm. frog *nyááw /ɲæˈæw/ nf. appetite *nyááyám /ɲæˈæjæm/ v. reflect *nyáä /ɲæˈɑ/ v. matter *nyáäng /ɲæˈɑŋ/ adj. precious *näbuu /nɑbuˈɯ/ nm. spear *näbá /ˈnɑbæː/ v. sort *näe /ˈnɑɛː/ nm. claim *näfunu /nɑfuˈnø/ n5. coal *näggu /ˈnɑggøː/ v. audit *näko /ˈnɑko/ nm. slab *näkoynyunge /ˌnɑkojˈɲuŋɛː/ nm. dawn *näkuwi /nɑkuˈwiː/ nm. ocean *näle /ˈnɑlɛ/ v. catch *näley /nɑˈlɛːj/ adj. yellow *nälonyeäw /nɑˌloːɲɛːˈɑw/ v. end *näloyyeng /nɑˈloːjjɛːŋ/ nm. scrutiny *nämu /ˈnɑmø/ nm. island *nämuriu /ˌnɑmøːˈriːu/ v. believe *nämá /ˈnɑmæ/ v. situate *nändo /ˈnɑndo/ nm. rep *nänggom /nɑŋˈgom/ nm. bill *nänggá /nɑŋˈgæ/ n5. basil *näni /ˈnɑniː/ nm. road *nänuk /ˈnɑnøk/ v. cough *nänurusu /ˌnɑnøːˈrɯːsuː/ nf. rag *nänuy /ˈnɑnøːj/ nm. plug *nänye /ˈnɑɲɛ/ nf. code *nänyel /ˈnɑɲɛl/ nm. array *nänyemuyi /nɑˌɲɛmøːˈjiː/ adv. that *nänyi /nɑˈɲiː/ n5. blouse *nänyáng /ˈnɑɲæŋ/ adj. plausible *nänár /ˈnɑnær/ n5. scarf *näo /ˈnɑo/ nf. molecule *näpo /ˈnɑpoː/ nm. crater *näponide /ˌnɑpoˈniːdɛː/ adj. pure *näpár /ˈnɑpæːr/ v. thrust *näroäpol /nɑˌroːɑˈpol/ v. mourn *nätso /ˈnɑʦo/ v. collaborate *näu /nɑˈɨ/ n5. magnitude *näu /nɑˈɯ/ nm. number *näur /ˈnɑɯr/ nn. muscle *näwo /ˈnɑwoː/ nf. jungle *näwu /ˈnɑwɯː/ nm. integrity *näyim /ˈnɑjiːm/ nf. administration *näyye /ˈnɑjjɛː/ v. row *näyye /ˈnɑjjɛː/ v. tolerate *näyyo /nɑˈjjo/ nm. cane *näyyo /ˈnɑjjo/ adj. fast *näyyu /ˈnɑjjuː/ v. forecast *o /o/ adv. already *o /oː/ adv. only *o'um /oˈʔum/ v. worry *o'um /ˈoʔum/ nm. beak *ob /oːb/ v. mean *obdo /obˈdo/ nm. cabbage *oblur /oˈbløːr/ nm. beauty *obo /oˈbo/ n5. spring (season) *obukup /oˈbukuːp/ nf. nurse *obyung /ˈobjɨŋ/ adj. superb *obyá /ˈobjæ/ adj. lucrative *obák /oˈbæːk/ n5. set *ochu /ˈoʧuː/ v. disguise *od /oːd/ v. take out *oe /oˈɛː/ v. order *oe /ˈoɛː/ nm. fat *oem /ˈoɛːm/ nn. hag (old woman) *oerob /oɛːˈroːb/ n4. anger *of /oːf/ nf. urine *ofe /ˈofɛː/ adj. awkward *ofrumá /ofrɨˈmæ/ nm. heat *ofä /ˈofɑː/ nm. bacteria *og /oːg/ nf. pub *oggá /ˈoggæ/ v. advertise *ogu /ˈoguː/ nf. maze *ogug /ˈogug/ prep. regarding *ok /oːk/ v. promise *oke /ˈokɛː/ n5. suitcase *okiy /oˈkiːj/ nm. strength *oknong /okˈnoŋ/ adj. warm *oknu /ˈoknɨ/ nf. saw *oknung /okˈnuŋ/ v. stand *oktáp /okˈtæp/ nf. rookie *oká /ˈokæː/ v. confess *okáw /ˈokæːw/ nf. ice *ol /ol/ v. balance *ol /oːl/ nm. answer *ole /oˈlɛ/ nn. pride *ole /ˈolɛ/ nf. hat *ole /ˈolɛː/ nm. opinion *ole /ˈolɛː/ prep. than *oli /ˈoliː/ nf. half *oli /ˈoliː/ nn. project *olinuyye /oˌliːnøːˈjjɛː/ nn. colony *oliy /oˈliːj/ nm. rhetoric *olluruyyeng /ˌolløːˈrɯːjjɛːŋ/ n5. afternoon *olluyyä /oˈlløːjjɑː/ nf. sex *olo /ˈoloː/ nm. frenzy *olu /ˈolɯː/ nm. danger *olup /ˈolɯːp/ nn. picnic *olwukuu /oˌlwøːkuːˈu/ nf. possibility *olá /ˈolæ/ adv. soon *oláluyi /ˌolæˈlɯːjiː/ adj. far *om /om/ nn. credit *om /oːm/ adj. pink *ombif /omˈbiːf/ nm. happiness *ome /oˈmɛː/ adv. forever *omelá /oˈmɛːlæ/ n5. notebook *omi /oˈmiː/ n5. wire *omi /ˈomiː/ v. spawn *omoche /omoˈʧɛː/ n5. darkness *omonudob /oˌmonøˈdob/ nm. sequence *omoyu /omoˈjɯː/ nm. anxiety *omu /ˈomø/ n5. comfort *omu /ˈomøː/ nm. change *omu /ˈomøː/ nm. procedure *omum /oˈmøːm/ nm. cart *omunusem /ˌomøˈnøsɛːm/ v. weep *omá /ˈomæ/ adj. low *omáb /oˈmæb/ nf. fertility *ománg /oˈmæŋ/ nm. justice *onde /ˈondɛː/ nn. neighbour *onded /ˈondɛːd/ nm. carriage *ondek /ˈondɛːk/ nf. chemical *ondiyyunyo /ˌondiˈjjuɲoː/ nm. message *ondo /onˈdo/ nm. flow *ondo /onˈdo/ nm. winter *ondonányil /onˌdonæˈɲiːl/ nf. pedal *ondut /ˈonduːt/ nf. seizure *one /ˈonɛː/ nm. hike *one /ˈonɛː/ nm. shortage *ong /oːŋ/ v. trick *onge /oˈŋɛ/ v. find *onge /ˈoŋɛ/ nm. merit *onge /ˈoŋɛː/ nf. thorn *onge /ˈoŋɛː/ v. drip *ongef /ˈoŋɛf/ n5. dragon *ongem /oˈŋɛːm/ prep. from *onggo /ˈoŋgo/ nf. whiskey *onggá /ˈoŋgæ/ nm. poem *onggäm /ˈoŋgɑm/ v. conquer *ongi /oˈŋiː/ adj. arrogant *ongi /oˈŋiː/ adj. limited *ongim /ˈoŋiːm/ nm. trail *ongu /ˈoŋøː/ v. halt *ongugursumur /oˌŋɨːgurˈsøːmør/ nm. width *ongundoyyo /ˌoŋøːnˈdojjo/ n5. time *ongá /oˈŋæ/ adv. instead *ongáng /oˈŋæŋ/ v. replicate *onid /ˈoniːd/ adj. abundant *onip /oˈniːp/ nm. well *onu /ˈonø/ adv. sometimes *onu /ˈonø/ v. defecate *onub /ˈonøb/ adj. confident *onungábát /ˌonøˈŋæbæːt/ n5. dog *onye /oˈɲɛː/ nm. receipt *onye /ˈoɲɛ/ v. drift *onyer /ˈoɲɛːr/ adj. tactical *onyi /oˈɲiː/ nm. paw *onyo /oˈɲoː/ adj. wrong *onyo /oˈɲoː/ nm. hospital *onyoninyer /oˌɲoːniːˈɲɛr/ n5. literature *onyoow /oˈɲoow/ nm. violence *onyoynyonggu /ˌoɲoːjˈɲoŋgɨ/ nf. tie *onyá /ˈoɲæ/ n4. glove *onyá /ˈoɲæ/ nm. dune *onyáwáng /oɲæˈwæŋ/ nf. perfection *oná /ˈonæ/ adj. ancient *onánggu /oˈnæŋgɨ/ nm. pornography *onáy /oˈnæj/ n5. trailer *oo /ˈoo/ adv. ahead *oonub /ooˈnøb/ nm. confidence *oow /oˈow/ adj. popular *op /oːp/ v. descend *opil /ˈopiːl/ adv. fairly *opo /oˈpo/ adj. static *opol /oˈpoːl/ adv. sudden *opá /oˈpæː/ n5. problem *opár /oˈpæːr/ v. grasp *or /or/ nm. advertisement *or /oːr/ nf. agency *orfá /orˈfæ/ nf. waiter/waitress *orif /ˈoriːf/ nm. restoration *orig /oˈriːg/ v. retrieve *oro /ˈoroː/ nm. vocabulary *orsumundu /ˌorsuˈmønduː/ prep. throughout *oruráu /ˌorɯːˈræø/ nm. update *orá /ˈoræ/ nf. bulk *orányimá /oˌræɲiːˈmæ/ nn. badge *os /oːs/ nf. movement *os /oːs/ v. move *osfád /ˈosfæd/ nn. sadness *ostu /ˈostøː/ v. indulge *osu /oˈsu/ nm. tribunal *ot /oːt/ nf. home *otgu /ˈotgɯ/ adv. almost *otokup /otoˈkuːp/ nf. subtlety *ots /oːʦ/ v. intimidate *otsemir /oˈʦɛːmiːr/ adj. grim *ottu /ˈottu/ nm. medicine *ottul /otˈtɯl/ adj. innocent *otu /ˈotu/ adv. somewhere *otuy /ˈotuj/ nm. midst *otá /ˈotæː/ nf. bullet *ou /oˈɨ/ nm. perimeter *ou /oˈɨ/ v. strip *ou /oˈɯː/ nm. youth *ou /ˈoɯ/ nm. base *ou /ˈoɯ/ nn. pot *ouk /ˈoøːk/ nm. artery *ouruná /ˌoøːˈrɯːnæ/ nf. silence *ourách /oˈuræʧ/ nm. sickness, disease *ow /ow/ nm. spoon *ow /oːw/ nf. sand *owi /oˈwiː/ nm. garment *owi /oˈwiː/ nm. table *owo /oˈwoː/ v. giggle *owong /ˈowoːŋ/ v. give *owu /ˈowɯː/ det. which *owákoge /ˌowæːˈkoːgɛː/ nf. dice *owáogo /ˌowæˈogo/ nm. lightning *oy /oj/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *oy /oːj/ n5. streak *oye /ˈojɛː/ n5. foe *oye /ˈojɛː/ nm. reign *oyi /ˈojiː/ adv. never *oyi /ˈojiː/ nm. liquid *oyku /ojˈkɨː/ det. less *oynyál /ˈojɲæl/ v. name *oyu /oˈjɯː/ v. comply *oyu /ˈojɯː/ nm. length *oyye /ˈojjɛː/ v. blink *oyyel /ˈojjɛːl/ v. help *oyyel /ˈojjɛːl/ v. pray *oyyeng /ˈojjɛːŋ/ v. present *oyyer /ˈojjɛːr/ v. fetch *oyyiw /ˈojjiw/ nf. security *oyyo /oˈjjo/ v. perceive *oyyu /ˈojju/ nf. paradox *oyyu /ˈojjuː/ nf. organ *oyyul /oˈjjuːl/ nf. rope *oyyul /ˈojjuːl/ nm. crown *oyyä /oˈjjɑː/ v. maintain *oyá /ˈojæ/ v. inhibit *oyám /ˈojæm/ v. intervene *oáb /oˈæb/ v. plan *oám /oˈæm/ adv. even *oányolámeng /oæˌɲoːlæˈmɛːŋ/ nm. truth *oä /ˈoɑ/ adj. rude *oä /ˈoɑ/ v. fix, mend *oäp /ˈoɑp/ v. mumble *oär /ˈoɑr/ adj. outside *oäáf /oˈɑæf/ nm. difference *pe /pɛː/ nm. erection *pe'u /pɛːˈʔuː/ nm. apple *pe'u /ˈpɛːʔuː/ nf. curator *pee /pɛːˈɛː/ nn. victim *pee /pɛːˈɛː/ v. astonish *peffuch /ˈpɛːffɨːʧ/ nn. risk *pege /ˈpɛːgɛː/ v. endorse *pegeg /ˈpɛːgɛːg/ nf. tour *pegmä /ˈpɛːgmɑ/ n5. ferry *pekpuk /ˈpɛːkpɨːk/ nf. litigation *peku /ˈpɛːkuː/ nn. tusk *pele /ˈpɛːlɛː/ v. influence *pelek /ˈpɛːlɛːk/ v. confer *peme /ˈpɛːmɛː/ adj. spare *pemel /pɛːˈmɛːl/ adj. anonymous *pemi /ˈpɛːmiː/ v. attack *pemu /pɛːˈmøː/ num. ten *pemu /ˈpɛːmø/ nm. rear *pemum /ˈpɛːmøm/ nf. weight *pendit /pɛːnˈdit/ v. sob *pendof /ˈpɛːndof/ nm. water *pendu /ˈpɛːndu/ v. cover *penduch /ˈpɛːnduːʧ/ adj. excess *penduf /ˈpɛːnduːf/ adj. valid *penduts /pɛːnˈduʦ/ adv. tomorrow *penduts /pɛːnˈdɨʦ/ nf. terrace *penge /pɛːˈŋɛː/ det. those *pengem /pɛːˈŋɛːm/ nm. shield *penggu /ˈpɛːŋgu/ nm. cork *penggä /pɛːŋˈgɑ/ nf. custom *pengi /ˈpɛːŋiː/ nm. tee *pengu /ˈpɛːŋøː/ n5. hoof *pengum /pɛːˈŋøːm/ nm. critique *peniw /pɛːˈniːw/ nf. comrade *penu /pɛːˈnøː/ nf. brain *penye /pɛːˈɲɛː/ v. save (put aside) *penyer /ˈpɛːɲɛːr/ nm. rank (military) *penyong /ˈpɛːɲoːŋ/ nm. prose *pená /ˈpɛːnæ/ v. disturb *pep /pɛːp/ v. state *pere /pɛːˈrɛː/ nm. degree *pere /pɛːˈrɛː/ nm. string *perib /ˈpɛːriːb/ v. commission *pero /ˈpɛːroː/ prep. instead *pesem /ˈpɛːsɛːm/ nm. skeleton *pesäm /ˈpɛːsɑːm/ nf. cheese *pet /pɛːt/ n5. herd *peu /pɛːˈø/ v. imagine *peu /ˈpɛːu/ v. appear *peu /ˈpɛːɨ/ v. refine *peu /ˈpɛːɯ/ adj. select *peup /ˈpɛːuːp/ v. slump *pew /pɛːw/ nm. parsley *pewe /ˈpɛːwɛː/ n5. lever *pewáng /ˈpɛːwæːŋ/ nm. human *peyye /pɛːˈjjɛː/ nm. prey *peyyeng /ˈpɛːjjɛːŋ/ nm. block *peyyo /pɛːˈjjo/ n4. electricity *peyyu /ˈpɛːjjuː/ nm. lens *peyyuy /ˈpɛːjjuj/ nn. cost *peyyä /pɛːˈjjɑː/ nf. compassion *peá /ˈpɛːæ/ v. sigh *pá /pæ/ adv. both *pábe /ˈpæbɛː/ nm. eagle *pádáyám /pædæːˈjæm/ adj. excellent *páe /pæˈɛː/ nm. grade *páe /pæˈɛː/ v. edit *págog /ˈpægog/ v. monitor *páknu /pækˈnu/ nn. thumb *páká /ˈpækæː/ nf. alcohol *pál /pæl/ nm. mist *pálooe /ˌpæloːˈoɛː/ nf. race *páluo /pæˈlɯːo/ nm. staple *pám /pæm/ v. laugh *pámer /ˈpæmɛːr/ v. enrich *pámi /ˈpæmiː/ v. should *pámongee /ˌpæmoˈŋɛɛː/ v. contaminate *pánded /ˈpændɛːd/ v. pace *pándet /pænˈdɛːt/ v. answer *páng /pæŋ/ nm. cab *pángets /pæˈŋɛʦ/ nm. snow *pánggu /pæŋˈgɨ/ nf. humour *pángu /pæˈŋøː/ nm. matter *pánguf /ˈpæŋøːf/ v. force *pángumuliy /ˌpæŋøːˈmøːliːj/ nn. middle class *pániui /ˌpæniːˈui/ nm. whip *pániuyyo /ˌpæniːˈujjo/ nf. horn *pánu /pæˈnøː/ nf. dignity *pánueyyuw /ˌpænøˈɛːjjuw/ adj. adjacent *pánunduyyu /ˌpænøːnˈdujjuː/ v. batter *pánup /ˈpænøːp/ v. compel *pánuyyungá /pæˌnøːjjuːˈŋæ/ nn. cylinder *pánye /ˈpæɲɛ/ v. lie *pányer /pæˈɲɛːr/ n5. brass *pányetume /ˌpæɲɛˈtumɛː/ n5. elimination *pányo /ˈpæɲoː/ nm. column *pányol /ˈpæɲoːl/ nf. puzzle *páor /ˈpæor/ v. breed *pápi /ˈpæpiː/ v. watch *pári /pæˈriː/ nf. castle *pársäy /ˈpærsɑj/ v. join *pátguspu /pætˈgøːspøː/ nf. bump *pátáu /pæˈtæːɨː/ nm. shooting star *páubyu /pæuːˈbju/ v. populate *páud /ˈpæɨːd/ v. attend *páum /pæˈɨm/ nf. rule *páw /pæw/ n5. bracket *páy /pæj/ nm. saddle *páyim /ˈpæjiːm/ v. pay *páyongong /pæˈjoːŋoːŋ/ v. summon *páyyeng /ˈpæjjɛːŋ/ adj. miniature *páyyew /ˈpæjjɛːw/ nf. beer *páyyo /ˈpæjjo/ nm. waist *páyyong /ˈpæjjoŋ/ pron. plenty *páá /ˈpææ/ nm. therapy *páä /pæˈɑ/ nm. resident *ro /roː/ num. four *rob /roːb/ n5. lump *rod /roːd/ nm. value *rok /roːk/ v. consolidate *rol /roːl/ nm. thing *rom /roːm/ adj. cruel *rop /roːp/ nf. widow *ror /roːr/ nm. nation *row /roːw/ adj. buxom *ru /ruː/ nm. bulb *ru /rø/ nn. chair *ru /røː/ det. most *rub /røːb/ nf. hug *rubyung /ˈruːbjɨŋ/ adj. ripe *ruch /røːʧ/ adj. hostile *rud /røːd/ prep. about *rudu /ˈruːdu/ adv. usually *rudud /ruːˈduːd/ nf. jaw *rue /ruːˈɛː/ v. complain *rues /ˈruːɛːs/ v. deter *ruffu /ˈruːffɨː/ nm. allocation *rufu /ˈruːfu/ v. stick *rufä /ˈruːfɑː/ nm. rodent *rugech /ˈruːgɛːʧ/ v. meet *rugug /ˈruːgug/ adj. authentic *rugá /ˈruːgæː/ v. imitate *ruknung /ˈruːknɨŋ/ adv. around *rul /røːl/ v. understand *rulläy /ruːˈllɑj/ v. base *rulo /ˈruːloː/ nm. divorce *rum /røːm/ v. make *rumeng /ˈruːmɛːŋ/ n4. process *rumu /ruːˈmøː/ v. extract *rumu /ˈruːmø/ v. inherit *rumu /ˈruːmøː/ adj. renowned *rumám /ˈruːmæm/ nf. delight *runde /ruːnˈdɛː/ pron. other *rundek /ruːnˈdɛːk/ v. hurt *rundet /ruːnˈdɛːt/ prep. versus *rundob /ruːnˈdob/ n5. distance *rundu /ˈruːndu/ v. concentrate *runey /ˈruːnɛːj/ nf. flag *rung /røːŋ/ nm. path *runge /ˈruːŋɛ/ nf. interior *rungef /ruːˈŋɛːf/ nn. type *rungám /ruːˈŋæm/ adj. gay *runi /ˈruːniː/ adj. frequent *runyo /ruːˈɲoː/ nm. shelter *runyál /ˈruːɲæl/ adj. past *ruo /ruːˈo/ v. crave *ruol /ˈruːol/ nf. backpack *ruow /ruːˈow/ v. sentence *rup /ruːp/ n5. outline *rupi /ˈruːpiː/ adv. enough *rupil /ˈruːpiːl/ nm. bruise *rupo /ˈruːpo/ nn. science *ruro /ˈruːroː/ v. inhabit *rurwáy /ruːˈrwæj/ nf. continent *rus /røːs/ n5. module *ruse /ˈruːsɛː/ nm. optimism *rut /røːt/ num. hundred *ruter /ruːˈtɛːr/ nm. data *ruto /ruːˈtoː/ nm. dash *rutá /ruːˈtæː/ nm. fool *ruu /ruːˈɨː/ nm. part *ruumemá /røˌɯmɛːˈmæ/ n4. vent *ruw /røːw/ nm. waiter *ruweng /ˈruːwɛːŋ/ v. sniff *ruy /røːj/ nm. earthquake *ruyom /ˈruːjoːm/ nm. conviction *ruyye /ˈruːjjɛː/ nm. toddler *ruyyi /ruːˈjji/ nm. day *ruyá /ruːˈjæ/ n5. pig *ruäd /ˈruːɑd/ v. slide *ruäng /ˈruːɑŋ/ v. scrape *ruäw /ruːˈɑw/ nf. charge *räbdu /ˈrɑbdøː/ nf. drill *räbdup /ˈrɑbdɯp/ nf. strip *räbok /ˈrɑbok/ nf. end *räbyängime /rɑˌbjɑŋiːˈmɛː/ nm. hammer *räe /ˈrɑɛː/ adj. acute *räep /ˈrɑɛːp/ adj. fabulous *räko /ˈrɑko/ nm. spine *rälá /ˈrɑlæ/ adj. safe *räláp /ˈrɑlæp/ adv. over *rämom /ˈrɑmom/ adj. extinct *rämuttusä /rɑˌmøttɯˈsɑː/ nn. buffalo *rämáng /ˈrɑmæŋ/ v. meditate *rändu /rɑnˈduː/ n5. cloth *rändämukep /rɑnˌdɑmøˈkɛːp/ nm. harbour *ränge /ˈrɑŋɛ/ adj. direct *rängerim /rɑˈŋɛːriːm/ n5. competition *ränggäm /ˈrɑŋgɑm/ v. inspect *rängum /rɑˈŋøːm/ v. surprise *rängám /rɑˈŋæm/ n5. grace *räni /ˈrɑniː/ adj. upset *ränlof /rɑˈnlof/ nm. pain *ränläf /ˈrɑnlɑf/ v. lodge *ränye /ˈrɑɲɛ/ nf. examination *ränyi /rɑˈɲiː/ v. alert *ränyil /ˈrɑɲiːl/ nm. palette *ränying /rɑˈɲiːŋ/ v. form *ränyo /ˈrɑɲoː/ nm. fund *ränyáonde /ˌrɑɲæˈondɛː/ adj. regular *räo /ˈrɑo/ nm. percent *räreb /rɑˈrɛːb/ nf. trap *räred /ˈrɑrɛːd/ nf. brush, brush (for hair) *rärok /rɑˈroːk/ nm. eyelash *rästo /ˈrɑsto/ nm. kindergarten *rätgáp /rɑtˈgæp/ v. arrange *rätofupár /ˌrɑtoːˈfuːpæːr/ v. drive *räu /rɑˈu/ nf. illness *räwá /rɑˈwæ/ nn. knot *räwáng /rɑˈwæːŋ/ nm. hell *räyem /ˈrɑjɛːm/ v. trail *räyokebe /ˌrɑjoːˈkɛːbɛː/ v. violate *räyyor /rɑˈjjor/ nf. face, side *räyyu /ˈrɑjjuː/ v. ruin *räyyul /rɑˈjjuːl/ adj. simultaneous *räyyunengá /rɑˌjjunɛːˈŋæ/ nm. liver *räyyuw /rɑˈjjuːw/ nm. property *räyádoktá /ˌrɑjæˈdoktæ/ v. gesture *räá /ˈrɑæ/ nf. bra *sbulu /ˈsbuːlɯː/ adj. orthodox *sbulup /ˈsbuːlɯːp/ n5. bully *sbundo /ˈsbuːndo/ nf. plan *sbundu /ˈsbuːndu/ adv. aside *sbuni /ˈsbuːniː/ v. clip *sbunyi /sbuːˈɲiː/ nf. label *sbuná /ˈsbuːnæ/ v. involve *sbute /ˈsbuːtɛː/ v. tempt *sbuyye /ˈsbuːjjɛː/ adj. juvenile *sbuyám /ˈsbuːjæm/ nm. torch *sfe /sfɛ/ nf. society *sfe /sfɛː/ prep. in *sfe'um /sfɛːˈʔum/ v. hide *sfeb /sfɛːb/ v. deny *sfebu /sfɛːˈbuː/ v. separate *sfebuk /ˈsfɛːbuːk/ v. harm *sfebyo /sfɛːˈbjo/ nn. chalk *sfebyung /ˈsfɛːbjuŋ/ adv. least *sfebá /sfɛːˈbæː/ nm. baby *sfebát /ˈsfɛːbæːt/ v. kidnap *sfeel /ˈsfɛːɛːl/ adj. sensible *sfeem /ˈsfɛːɛːm/ nm. song *sfef /sfɛːf/ nm. bureaucrat *sfeggá /ˈsfɛːggæ/ nm. media *sfek /sfɛːk/ nm. mat *sfekáw /sfɛːˈkæːw/ adj. relevant *sfel /sfɛl/ adv. merely *sfel /sfɛːl/ adj. sweet *sfeli /sfɛːˈliː/ v. wave (salutation) *sfelo /ˈsfɛːloː/ nm. metal *sfelo /ˈsfɛːloː/ v. irrigate *sfelot /ˈsfɛːloːt/ v. hunt *sfelu /ˈsfɛːlɯː/ v. straighten *sfem /sfɛm/ nf. experience *sfem /sfɛːm/ nm. world *sfemo /ˈsfɛːmo/ nm. transport *sfemu /ˈsfɛːmøː/ nm. beverage *sfemu /ˈsfɛːmøː/ v. sneak *sfemum /ˈsfɛːmøm/ nm. flood *sfemung /ˈsfɛːmøːŋ/ nf. emphasis *sfemá /ˈsfɛːmæ/ adj. rugged *sfende /sfɛːnˈdɛː/ n5. tornado *sfendi /ˈsfɛːndi/ nm. century *sfene /ˈsfɛːnɛː/ v. supervise *sfeng /sfɛŋ/ adj. left *sfeng /sfɛːŋ/ v. fuck, screw *sfenge /sfɛːˈŋɛ/ nm. puddle *sfenge /ˈsfɛːŋɛː/ nm. comet *sfengem /sfɛːˈŋɛm/ n5. distinction *sfenggu /ˈsfɛːŋgɨ/ v. develop *sfenggu /ˈsfɛːŋgɨ/ v. discriminate *sfeni /sfɛːˈniː/ det. each *sfenye /ˈsfɛːɲɛ/ adv. anyway *sfenyeng /ˈsfɛːɲɛŋ/ nm. result *sfenyo /ˈsfɛːɲoː/ v. betray *sfená /ˈsfɛːnæ/ adj. sleek *sfená /ˈsfɛːnæ/ nm. gem *sfeo /ˈsfɛːo/ v. neglect *sfep /sfɛːp/ prep. for *sfepe /sfɛːˈpɛː/ nf. paragraph *sfepo /ˈsfɛːpo/ nm. hedge *sfepá /sfɛːˈpæː/ nm. offspring *sfer /sfɛr/ nf. resource *sfer /sfɛːr/ v. work *sfergár /sfɛːrˈgær/ nn. party *sferif /sfɛːˈriːf/ adj. false *sferu /sfɛːˈrɯː/ nm. scout *sferum /ˈsfɛːrɯːm/ nf. quarter *sfes /sfɛːs/ nm. match *sfet /sfɛːt/ nm. environment *sfetgá /ˈsfɛːtgæ/ v. invite *sfeto /ˈsfɛːto/ adj. monetary *sfets /sfɛːʦ/ v. authorise *sfeum /ˈsfɛːɨm/ adj. coherent *sfeung /ˈsfɛːuŋ/ nn. ivory *sfew /sfɛːw/ adj. light (weight) *sfewi /sfɛːˈwiː/ v. whine *sfewáng /ˈsfɛːwæŋ/ nm. sense *sfey /sfɛj/ n5. money *sfey /sfɛːj/ n4. toe *sfeyem /ˈsfɛːjɛːm/ nm. courtesy *sfeyim /sfɛːˈjiːm/ nf. forehead *sfeyu /ˈsfɛːjɯː/ nf. frontier *sfeyye /sfɛːˈjjɛː/ v. validate *sfeyyu /sfɛːˈjjuː/ nf. scrap *sfeyyul /sfɛːˈjjul/ nm. success *sfeyyul /ˈsfɛːjjuːl/ v. breathe *sfeyyung /sfɛːˈjjuːŋ/ v. deprive *sfeyyäl /ˈsfɛːjjɑːl/ nm. couple *sfeä /sfɛːˈɑ/ nf. church *sfifä /sfiˈfɑː/ v. hover *sfiknäng /ˈsfiknɑŋ/ v. bang *sfilát /sfiˈlæt/ nm. calf *sfimeng /ˈsfimɛːŋ/ adj. dumb *sfimi /sfiˈmiː/ n5. nose *sfimil /sfiˈmiːl/ adj. amazing *sfineg /ˈsfinɛːg/ nm. play (stage play) *sfinggäm /ˈsfiŋgɑm/ nm. deputy *sfini /sfiˈniː/ adv. off *sfinlä /ˈsfinlɑ/ adj. wary *sfinu /ˈsfinø/ v. burn *sfinye /ˈsfiɲɛː/ v. smell (emit odour) *sfio /sfiˈo/ n5. sensation *sfipo /ˈsfipoː/ nm. copper *sfirech /ˈsfirɛːʧ/ adj. spontaneous *sfise /ˈsfisɛː/ v. graze *sfisu /sfiˈsu/ nm. portion *sfitse /sfiˈʦɛː/ v. owe *sfiwing /sfiˈwiːŋ/ v. explore *sfiyye /sfiˈjjɛː/ det. whose *sfiyye /sfiˈjjɛː/ v. worth *sfiyyeng /ˈsfijjɛːŋ/ nf. supervisor *sfiyyu /sfiˈjju/ nm. volume *sfiár /ˈsfiær/ nm. cuff *sfu /sfɯː/ prep. beyond *sfubdu /ˈsfɨbdɯ/ nn. pact *sfube /sfɨˈbɛː/ v. complement *sfubyu /ˈsfɯbjɨ/ v. point *sfubá /sfɯˈbæː/ v. wield *sfufuyurá /ˌsfɨːfuːˈjɯːræ/ n5. apartment *sfukno /ˈsfɯkno/ nm. costume *sfuleweng /sfɨːˈlɛwɛːŋ/ nm. demise *sfuluw /ˈsfɯlɯːw/ nm. mule *sfum /sfɯːm/ v. entail *sfumem /sfɨˈmɛːm/ adj. triple *sfumeng /ˈsfɨmɛːŋ/ v. startle *sfumim /sfɯˈmiːm/ nm. distress *sfumu /ˈsfɨmøː/ nm. liquor *sfundu /ˈsfɨndu/ num. nine *sfuneg /sfɨˈnɛg/ nm. foliage *sfungem /ˈsfɯŋɛːm/ prep. at *sfunggom /sfɯŋˈgom/ nm. bone *sfunggu /ˈsfɨŋgɨ/ nm. front *sfuniuro /ˌsfɨːniːˈuroː/ nm. court *sfunuy /ˈsfɯnøːj/ n5. academy *sfunyiángá /ˌsfɨːɲiːˈæŋæ/ nn. temple *sfunyo /sfɨˈɲoː/ v. interrogate *sfunát /sfɯˈnæt/ nm. flame *sfup /sfɯːp/ nm. climate *sfure /sfɯˈrɛː/ v. rely *sfusäfuch /sfɨːsɑːˈfuːʧ/ nn. memorial *sfut /sfɯːt/ prep. against *sfutsäto /sfɨːʦɑːˈto/ nf. nature *sfutto /ˈsfɯtto/ v. anticipate *sfuur /ˈsfɨur/ neg. not; interj. no *sfuw /sfɯːw/ nf. lip *sfuye /ˈsfɯjɛː/ adj. bankrupt *sfuykuwáng /sfɨːjkɨːˈwæːŋ/ nf. hub *sfuyum /ˈsfɨjɯːm/ v. visit *sfuyye /ˈsfɯjjɛː/ nm. spike *sfuyyepol /sfɨːjjɛːˈpol/ nm. butter *sfuyyi /sfɨˈjji/ nf. point *sfuyyi /ˈsfɯjji/ nm. spice *sfuyyireyyäm /sfɨːˌjjirɛːˈjjɑːm/ nm. player *sfuyyu /sfɨˈjju/ nf. bark *sfuyyu /ˈsfɨjjuː/ nm. attribute *sfuyyur /sfɯˈjjur/ nf. coffee *sfuyyuw /sfɨˈjjuːw/ nm. picture *sfuyyuw /ˈsfɨjjuw/ prep. within *sfuä /ˈsfɨɑ/ v. yank *sfuä /ˈsfɯɑ/ nm. venom *sfá /sfæ/ v. might *sfá /sfæː/ nm. thunder *sfáb /sfæb/ v. die *sfábo /ˈsfæːbo/ nf. research *sfáchunálá /sfæˌʧunæˈlæ/ nm. control *sfád /sfæd/ adj. sad *sfáe /sfæˈɛː/ nm. fairy *sfáem /ˈsfæɛːm/ nm. jelly *sfáf /sfæf/ v. reach *sfáip /sfæˈip/ v. dominate *sfák /sfæk/ adv. away *sfáktu /ˈsfæktɯ/ v. occur *sfákáná /sfæˈkæːnæ/ n4. ammunition *sfál /sfæl/ v. dine *sfál /sfæːl/ adj. desperate *sfáliy /sfæːˈliːj/ nf. prestige *sfálu /ˈsfælɯː/ nn. remnant *sfálá /sfæˈlæ/ nn. limit *sfálálonge /ˌsfælæˈloːŋɛ/ v. wake *sfám /sfæm/ v. mix *sfáme /ˈsfæmɛː/ nf. heart *sfámu /ˈsfæmøː/ adv. why *sfámu /ˈsfæːmø/ nm. lesson *sfándob /ˈsfæːndob/ n5. order *sfáne /ˈsfænɛː/ nm. article *sfáng /sfæŋ/ nm. loop *sfáng /sfæːŋ/ nn. bargain *sfángi /sfæˈŋiː/ nm. sorrow *sfángim /ˈsfæːŋiːm/ v. attribute *sfánu /sfæˈnøː/ v. supplement *sfánu /ˈsfænø/ prep. well *sfánye /sfæːˈɲɛː/ adv. much *sfáo /sfæˈo/ nm. powder *sfáof /sfæˈof/ v. allocate *sfáom /sfæˈom/ v. admire *sfáp /sfæp/ adv. down *sfáp /sfæːp/ v. spin *sfápo /ˈsfæːpo/ v. jerk *sfápándenuw /ˌsfæpæːnˈdɛːnøːw/ nm. ideal *sfár /sfær/ nm. premiere *sfárinunip /ˌsfæriːˈnøːniːp/ adv. in *sfáruri /sfæˈrɯːriː/ nm. wage *sfás /sfæs/ v. ride *sfát /sfæt/ v. conspire *sfáteyyu /sfætɛːˈjju/ nf. misery *sfáti /ˈsfætiː/ v. play *sfáts /sfæʦ/ v. collide *sfátundufem /sfæˌtunduːˈfɛːm/ adj. probable *sfáw /sfæw/ nf. acid *sfáwi /sfæːˈwiː/ nm. thread *sfáwi /ˈsfæwiː/ nm. embassy *sfáwong /sfæːˈwoːŋ/ v. deduce *sfáy /sfæj/ adj. particular *sfáye /sfæˈjɛː/ nm. colour *sfáye /ˈsfæjɛː/ adj. gorgeous *sfáynyo /ˈsfæjɲo/ adj. old *sfáynyol /sfæjˈɲol/ nf. mood *sfáynyá /sfæːjˈɲæ/ v. shove *sfáyomo /sfæˈjoːmo/ adj. noble *sfáyye /ˈsfæjjɛː/ adj. quiet *sfáyyol /ˈsfæjjol/ nm. shrimp *sfáyyomiyyong /ˌsfæjjoˈmiːjjoŋ/ nm. local *sfáyyor /ˈsfæːjjor/ nm. night *sfáyyuw /sfæˈjjuw/ nm. experiment *sfáyyuyyäng /sfæˈjjuːjjɑːŋ/ v. bring *sfáyyäm /ˈsfæjjɑːm/ v. deposit *sfáyálongám /ˌsfæjæˈloːŋæm/ n5. ticket *sfáä /sfæːˈɑ/ nm. breeze *sfáä /ˈsfæɑ/ adj. stark *sfáäng /sfæːˈɑŋ/ v. protest *sfäbá /ˈsfɑːbæː/ adj. vicious *sfäkno /ˈsfɑːkno/ adj. soft *sfäko /ˈsfɑːko/ interj. okay *sfäkow /sfɑːˈkoːw/ nm. pottery *sfäkup /ˈsfɑːkup/ nm. mystery *sfäle /sfɑːˈlɛː/ nm. predecessor *sfälew /ˈsfɑːlɛw/ n4. bastard *sfäli /sfɑːˈliː/ nm. channel (of water) *sfälláy /ˈsfɑːllæj/ v. brief *sfäme /sfɑːˈmɛː/ v. choose *sfämo /sfɑːˈmo/ conj. if *sfämá /ˈsfɑːmæ/ nf. weapon *sfändu /sfɑːnˈdu/ adj. forensic *sfändäch /ˈsfɑːndɑʧ/ nm. topic *sfänu /sfɑːˈnøː/ v. foster *sfäpá /sfɑːˈpæː/ nm. fingerprint *sfärod /ˈsfɑːroːd/ adj. swift *sfäruf /ˈsfɑːrɯːf/ v. reinforce *sfärwäy /ˈsfɑːrwɑj/ nf. peril *sfätor /ˈsfɑːtor/ nf. bear *sfätoy /ˈsfɑːtoːj/ nm. shed *sfätse /ˈsfɑːʦɛː/ nm. music *sfäu /sfɑːˈɨː/ nm. astronomy *sfäuf /ˈsfɑːɨːf/ v. lay *sfäyyu /sfɑːˈjjuː/ nm. stage *sfäyyuy /sfɑːˈjjuj/ n5. person *sfäyyäng /ˈsfɑːjjɑːŋ/ v. haggle *sfää /sfɑːˈɑ/ n5. irony *skuem /skuːˈɛːm/ v. complete *skuko /ˈskuːkoː/ adj. prompt *skumi /ˈskuːmiː/ nm. mosquito *skumu /skuːˈmø/ adj. imminent *skundi /ˈskuːndi/ nm. terror *skundob /skuːnˈdob/ v. tangle *skunge /skuːˈŋɛ/ v. pledge *skunu /ˈskuːnøː/ adj. live *skunyir /skuːˈɲiːr/ n5. tattoo *skunyo /ˈskuːɲoː/ n5. gown *skunyál /skuːˈɲæl/ adj. prestigious *skuná /ˈskuːnæ/ v. lurk *skuo /ˈskuːo/ v. inhale *skutuy /ˈskuːtuj/ nm. peace *skuu /ˈskuːu/ nm. choir *skuu /ˈskuːɨː/ n5. bed *snäfe /ˈsnɑfɛː/ v. explode *snämá /ˈsnɑmæ/ adj. blonde *snändo /ˈsnɑndo/ adv. eventually *snändo /ˈsnɑndo/ n4. capsule *snändob /snɑnˈdob/ v. bump *snängi /ˈsnɑŋiː/ v. dance *snängim /ˈsnɑŋiːm/ nf. regression *snängim /ˈsnɑŋiːm/ v. treat *snänip /ˈsnɑniːp/ v. stretch *snänu /snɑˈnøː/ adv. below *snäos /ˈsnɑos/ nm. perfume *snäpir /ˈsnɑpiːr/ v. announce *snäre /ˈsnɑrɛː/ v. emphasise *snärák /ˈsnɑræk/ n4. passion *snätso /ˈsnɑʦo/ nm. syrup *snäu /snɑˈɨ/ v. encompass *snäu /ˈsnɑɯ/ nm. spirit *snäyyung /snɑˈjjuŋ/ nm. fossil *su /sø/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *sum /søm/ v. fire *supángiyye /ˌsøpæːˈŋiːjjɛː/ nm. gauge *suyyärsumu /ˌsøjjɑːrˈsøːmø/ nm. plate *säekáw /sɑɛːˈkæːw/ nf. elevation *säfä /ˈsɑfɑː/ adj. interior *säge /ˈsɑgɛː/ n5. stripe *säkná /ˈsɑknæ/ nm. structure *säleät /sɑˈlɛːɑt/ adj. mid *sälluy /ˈsɑllɯj/ nf. character *sämo /sɑˈmo/ n5. bush *sämuándut /ˌsɑmøːˈænduːt/ nm. stool *sändotoug /sɑnˌdotoˈøːg/ adj. lazy *sänge /ˈsɑŋɛ/ n5. pest *sänge /ˈsɑŋɛ/ v. contain *sängem /ˈsɑŋɛm/ adj. mobile *sänggo /sɑŋˈgo/ nf. grain *sänggá /ˈsɑŋgæ/ nm. rod *sängimupir /sɑˌŋiːmøˈpiːr/ v. combat *sängá /ˈsɑŋæ/ v. embed *sängám /sɑˈŋæm/ nm. hatch *säninuyá /ˌsɑniːˈnøjæ/ nm. enemy *sänye /sɑˈɲɛː/ adj. moist *sänyer /sɑˈɲɛːr/ adj. peculiar *sänyol /sɑˈɲoːl/ v. wear *säná /ˈsɑnæ/ v. study *säo /ˈsɑo/ nm. adversary *säolándod /ˌsɑoˈlændod/ nf. schedule *säpi /sɑˈpiː/ v. resent *säpá /ˈsɑpæː/ v. revise *säre /sɑˈrɛː/ adv. well *särgo /ˈsɑrgo/ nf. acquaintance *säru /ˈsɑrɯː/ v. exploit *säse /sɑˈsɛː/ nm. mold *säspuluyyop /ˌsɑspøːˈlɯːjjop/ v. whistle *säu /sɑˈɨː/ v. bust *säwonyo /sɑˈwoːɲoː/ nn. shower *säyyunyo /sɑjjuˈɲoː/ nm. tiger *to /to/ adj. whole *tobdu /ˈtobdɯ/ v. reply *tobu /toˈbu/ n4. bait *tochu /ˈtoʧu/ v. inject *toe /ˈtoɛː/ nm. crusade *toknäng /ˈtoknɑŋ/ adv. neither *toko /toˈkoː/ nm. tide *tokpub /tokˈpøːb/ adj. entire *toktá /ˈtoktæ/ v. commute *tokup /ˈtokuːp/ adj. subtle *tol /tol/ nm. nerve *tolchá /ˈtolʧæ/ v. enter *tomu /ˈtomøː/ nm. silk *tomung /ˈtomøːŋ/ v. merge *tondu /tonˈduː/ adj. dual *tongá /toˈŋæ/ adj. confidential *tonye /toˈɲɛː/ nn. desk *tonyo /ˈtoɲoː/ n4. apron *top /top/ nf. cellar *tope /ˈtopɛː/ nf. manager *topo /toˈpo/ prep. near *tor /tor/ pron. him/her/it *tori /ˈtoriː/ v. suppress *tot /tot/ nf. hydrogen *toweng /ˈtowɛːŋ/ nm. atmosphere *toy /toj/ nn. book *toyyul /ˈtojjuːl/ nm. beetle *toyyup /ˈtojjuːp/ nm. axe *toyyur /ˈtojjuːr/ n5. analogy *toyyuw /ˈtojjuw/ nn. saucepan *toyyäl /ˈtojjɑːl/ v. arm *toáw /ˈtoæw/ adj. notable *toä /toˈɑ/ nm. ham *trebyu /ˈtrɛːbju/ nm. current *treguf /trɛːˈguf/ n5. supper *trenge /ˈtrɛːŋɛ/ conj. before *treni /ˈtrɛːniː/ nf. cream *trenying /ˈtrɛːɲiːŋ/ nf. melody *trerá /ˈtrɛːræ/ v. choke *treung /ˈtrɛːɨŋ/ adj. main *treyye /trɛːˈjjɛː/ nf. orchard *treyyu /ˈtrɛːjju/ adj. benign *treyyä /ˈtrɛːjjɑː/ nn. dairy *trá /træ/ interj. goodbye *trá'ä /træˈʔɑː/ v. drop *tráchuá /træˈʧuːæ/ nf. chapel *trád /træd/ nf. darling *tráe /ˈtræɛː/ det. many *tráem /ˈtræɛːm/ v. discharge *trále /ˈtrælɛː/ nm. apology *tráleyyä /træˈlɛːjjɑː/ v. behave (well) *trálonge /træˈloːŋɛ/ nm. strap *trálá /ˈtrælæ/ adj. clever *trálák /ˈtrælæk/ adv. better *trám /træm/ v. count *tráme /ˈtræmɛː/ v. scan *trámurámu /ˌtræmøˈræmøː/ v. pardon *trándo /trænˈdo/ adj. thick *trándof /ˈtrændof/ v. ignore *trándu /ˈtrænduː/ v. navigate *tránet /træˈnɛːt/ nm. vase *tráng /træŋ/ nf. comb *tránge /træˈŋɛ/ adj. conscious *tránge'emum /ˌtræŋɛˈʔɛːmøm/ nm. taxi *trángeng /ˈtræŋɛŋ/ nm. crumb *trángim /ˈtræŋiːm/ nm. pick *trángim /ˈtræŋiːm/ v. rattle *trángiämel /ˌtræŋiːˈɑmɛːl/ nf. palm (of hand) *trángu /ˈtræŋøː/ v. decay *tránu /træˈnø/ nf. extreme *tránu /ˈtrænø/ nm. embrace *trányi /ˈtræɲiː/ nm. tear *trányi /ˈtræɲiː/ v. lift *trányir /træˈɲiːr/ nm. riot *trányisälo /ˌtræɲiːˈsɑːloː/ v. vow *trár /trær/ nf. prejudice *trárik /ˈtræriːk/ nm. violin *tráro /træˈroː/ adj. wet *tráru /ˈtrærɯː/ nm. radius *trát /træt/ nf. energy *tráw /træw/ v. escalate *tráwo /træˈwoː/ nm. reversal *tráwánggu /træˈwæːŋgu/ v. earn *tráy /træj/ adj. sharp *tráye /træˈjɛː/ n5. asteroid *tráyim /ˈtræjiːm/ v. retain *tráyu /ˈtræjɯː/ nm. grease *tráyyu /ˈtræjju/ nn. plain *tráä /ˈtræɑ/ nm. south *tsi /tsiː/ adv. often *tsi /tsiː/ pron. you (subject pl.) *tsib /tsiːb/ adj. full *tsid /tsiːd/ nm. venue *tsik /tsiːk/ adv. hardly *tsil /tsiːl/ v. apply *tsim /tsiːm/ adj. corrupt *tsing /tsiːŋ/ nf. use *tsip /tsiːp/ nm. commission *tsir /tsiːr/ nf. contract *tsis /tsiːs/ adj. deep *tsit /tsiːt/ n5. triangle *tsits /tsiːʦ/ adj. various *tsiw /tsiːw/ v. flee *tsiy /tsiːj/ nm. sponge *tso /tso/ pron. to you (pl.) *tsor /ʦor/ pron. to us *tsu /ʦuː/ pron. we *tsubyu /ˈʦuːbju/ nf. velocity *tsuffách /ʦuːfˈfæʧ/ nf. thesis *tsuktäp /ˈʦuːktɑp/ n4. cement *tsulit /ˈʦuːliːt/ nm. report *tsullo /ˈʦuːllo/ nm. suspect *tsume /ˈʦuːmɛː/ adj. tired *tsumeng /ˈʦuːmɛːŋ/ v. wink *tsumom /ʦuːˈmom/ nm. information *tsumu /ˈʦuːmø/ v. realise *tsumung /ˈʦuːmøŋ/ adj. delicious *tsumá /ˈʦuːmæ/ prep. rather *tsundub /ˈʦuːndub/ v. expect *tsunggu /ˈʦuːŋgu/ nf. uncle *tsunggum /ˈʦuːŋgɨm/ nm. clerk *tsunyor /ˈʦuːɲoːr/ nm. memo *tsunyá /ˈʦuːɲæ/ v. reconcile *tsuná /ʦuːˈnæ/ nm. shape *tsuo /ˈʦuːo/ adj. bizarre *tsur /ʦør/ pron. us *tsure /ˈʦuːrɛː/ nn. sister *tsuráb /ˈʦuːræb/ nm. nursery *tsuttul /ˈʦuːttɯl/ nm. stomach, belly (stomach area) *tsuu /ˈʦuːɨː/ v. render *tsuyye /ʦuːˈjjɛː/ n4. vagina *tsuyyeng /ˈʦuːjjɛːŋ/ nm. hurricane *tsuyyuy /ˈʦuːjjuj/ adv. quite *tsuá /ʦuːˈæ/ adv. up *tsá /tsæ/ pron. you (object pl.) *tsäbu /ʦɑˈbuː/ conj. that *tsäbyung /ˈʦɑbjɨŋ/ v. scream *tsäbyá /ʦɑˈbjæ/ nn. hierarchy *tsäe /ˈʦɑɛː/ v. expose *tsäke /ˈʦɑkɛː/ nm. trouble *tsälop /ˈʦɑloːp/ nm. dash *tsämul /ˈʦɑmøːl/ nm. linen *tsändu /ʦɑnˈdu/ adj. intimate *tsändu /ˈʦɑndu/ adj. mature *tsängem /ˈʦɑŋɛm/ nf. trial *tsängeng /ˈʦɑŋɛŋ/ nm. mouth *tsänggu /ˈʦɑŋgu/ nm. rival *tsäud /ʦɑˈøːd/ nm. strand *tsäyyur /ˈʦɑjjur/ v. compete *tyobot /ˈtjobot/ v. hear *tyobu /ˈtjobu/ adj. characteristic *tyobu /ˈtjobu/ v. scoop *tyodub /ˈtjodub/ nm. skull *tyoeng /tjoˈɛːŋ/ n5. sugar *tyofe /ˈtjofɛː/ nm. skeptic *tyoffu /tjofˈfɨː/ nm. surface *tyoge /ˈtjogɛː/ nm. direction *tyogmud /ˈtjogmøːd/ nf. link *tyoko /ˈtjoko/ num. two *tyoku /ˈtjokuː/ v. transcend *tyole /ˈtjolɛː/ interj. okay *tyole /ˈtjolɛː/ nm. spinach *tyoliy /ˈtjoliːj/ n5. expression *tyolá /ˈtjolæ/ adv. rather *tyomi /ˈtjomiː/ adj. backward *tyoming /tjoˈmiːŋ/ v. remind *tyomir /ˈtjomiːr/ adj. orange *tyomo /tjoˈmo/ adj. domestic *tyomul /tjoˈmøl/ nm. cup *tyomum /ˈtjomøːm/ n5. rhythm *tyomung /ˈtjomøŋ/ v. shave *tyomám /ˈtjomæm/ nm. potion *tyondots /ˈtjondoʦ/ v. prosecute *tyondu /tjonˈdu/ nf. heritage *tyondut /tjonˈduːt/ adv. now *tyoner /ˈtjonɛːr/ v. proclaim *tyonge /ˈtjoŋɛː/ v. mimic *tyongef /ˈtjoŋɛːf/ v. animate *tyongem /ˈtjoŋɛːm/ v. boil *tyonggom /ˈtjoŋgom/ nm. film *tyonggum /tjoŋˈgɨm/ v. relax *tyongi /tjoˈŋiː/ nm. lake *tyongi /ˈtjoŋiː/ nm. drought *tyongim /tjoˈŋiːm/ adv. certainly *tyongu /ˈtjoŋøː/ prep. into *tyoni /tjoˈniː/ v. ask *tyonyá /ˈtjoɲæ/ nm. motion *tyoná /tjoˈnæ/ n4. wax *tyoná /tjoˈnæ/ nm. linguistics *tyoo /ˈtjoo/ v. chant *tyoong /ˈtjooŋ/ det. several *tyopil /ˈtjopiːl/ nm. collar *tyopo /tjoˈpo/ nm. independence *tyorfut /ˈtjorføːt/ nm. downtown (commercial area of city) *tyori /ˈtjoriː/ n4. nucleus *tyorof /ˈtjoroːf/ adj. curious *tyotoy /ˈtjotoːj/ nm. staff *tyotse /tjoˈʦɛː/ n5. specialist *tyotsem /tjoˈʦɛːm/ nn. motel *tyotsäm /ˈtjoʦɑːm/ v. hurl *tyou /tjoˈøː/ nm. room (space) *tyou /tjoˈɨː/ adj. nasty *tyou /ˈtjoøː/ v. shiver *tyous /tjoˈøːs/ nm. provision *tyowá /ˈtjowæ/ n4. noise *tyowá /ˈtjowæ/ v. love *tyowáng /tjoˈwæŋ/ n4. ray *tyoyim /tjoˈjiːm/ v. exaggerate *tyoynyu /tjojˈɲu/ v. exclude *tyoyo /ˈtjojoː/ nm. tub *tyoyom /ˈtjojoːm/ nm. bean *tyoyu /ˈtjojɯː/ nn. closure *tyoyye /tjoˈjjɛː/ v. sleep; nm. dream *tyoyyer /ˈtjojjɛːr/ n5. ambassador *tyoyyew /tjoˈjjɛːw/ v. have to (must) *tyoyyu /tjoˈjjuː/ nf. guilt *tyoyyu /tjoˈjjuː/ nm. past *tyoyyä /ˈtjojjɑː/ prep. worth *tyoyyä /ˈtjojjɑː/ v. ground *tyoyyäng /ˈtjojjɑːŋ/ nm. funeral *tyoá /ˈtjoæ/ nf. dungeon *tyoáng /ˈtjoæŋ/ nm. heap *tyoár /ˈtjoær/ nm. peak *tyoä /ˈtjoɑ/ v. deploy *tá /tæ/ conj. because *tá /tæ/ pron. he/she/it *táb /tæb/ nm. branch *ták /tæk/ nf. siege *tám /tæm/ v. mention *táng /tæŋ/ v. must *táp /tæp/ prep. despite *tás /tæs/ v. receive *tát /tæt/ n4. garbage, trash *táts /tæʦ/ v. pant *táw /tæw/ nf. wish *táy /tæj/ nm. page *táy /tæj/ pron. to him/her/it *u /u/ det. this *u /u/ pron. you *u /uː/ prep. alongside, as well as *u /ø/ n5. line *u /øː/ art. no *u /ɯː/ adj. young *u'o /uˈʔo/ nn. patient *ub /øb/ adj. fancy *ub /ɯːb/ v. frustrate *ubek /uːˈbɛːk/ nm. lyrics *ubek /ˈubɛːk/ nm. pastry *ubek /ˈubɛːk/ v. win *ubil /uːˈbiːl/ nm. author *ubo /uːˈbo/ n5. worm *ubo /uːˈbo/ nf. clan *ubo /ɨˈbo/ adj. polar *ubongeyyäm /ˌøːboˈŋɛjjɑːm/ nm. voucher *uboyyungum /ˌɨːboˈjjuːŋøːm/ v. store *ubu /ɨˈbuː/ nm. effect *ubu /ˈubuː/ nm. training *ubu /ˈubuː/ nm. train *ubu /ˈuːbuː/ nm. public *ubumem /uːˈbumɛːm/ n5. foreigner *ubundirgá /ɨːˌbundirˈgæ/ nn. car *ubunguu /ˌɨːbuˈŋøːɨː/ nm. demon *ubut /uːˈbut/ nn. tunnel *ubut /ˈubut/ nm. bead *ubuyyuyyur /øːˌbuːjjuːˈjjur/ nn. crystal *ubyong /ˈubjoŋ/ adj. fortunate *ubyáng /ˈubjæŋ/ v. expire *ubámu /ɨːˈbæːmø/ v. require *uch /øːʧ/ adj. classic *uch /ɯːʧ/ nf. rock, stone *uchu /ˈuːʧu/ v. sponsor *uchäm /ˈɨʧɑːm/ v. rotate *ud /ød/ v. harass *udu /ˈuːdu/ n5. spell (of magic) *uduspu /uːˈduspɨː/ nm. farmer *udwiku /uːˈdwiku/ nm. warrior *ue /uˈɛː/ adj. instant *ue /ˈuɛː/ n5. shame *ue /ˈuːɛː/ adj. scared, afraid *ue /ˈuːɛː/ nf. quantum *uets /ˈuːɛʦ/ n4. government official *uey /ˈuːɛːj/ n4. locksmith *uf /øːf/ n5. flaw *uffäyyur /ɨːfˈfɑjjuːr/ n4. peach *uflotsumi /ˌuːfloˈʦumiː/ nm. chef *ufot /ˈuːfoːt/ nm. politician *ufyop /ˈuːfjoːp/ nn. slave *ufyor /uːˈfjoːr/ nm. sailor *ug /øːg/ nf. partner *ugendub /ɨːgɛːnˈduːb/ adj. middle *uggod /ugˈgod/ nf. tower *uggu /ˈuːggɨː/ nm. yogurt *ugmomomi /ˌɨːgmoˈmomiː/ nm. umbrella *ugmád /ugˈmæd/ nm. siren *ugo /ˈugo/ adj. honest *ugo /ˈuːgo/ nf. member *ugo /ˈɯgo/ n5. community *ugu /uˈgu/ adv. thus *ugángubá /ˌɨːgæːˈŋøːbæː/ nm. spa *ugáyyuná /øːˌgæːjjuˈnæ/ nm. circulation *ugäch /ˈugɑːʧ/ v. curse *uindu /uːˈinduː/ nm. psychologist *uingeng /uːiˈŋɛːŋ/ nm. killer *uk /øk/ v. reject *uk /øːk/ v. measure *uk /ɯːk/ v. follow *ukno /ˈuːkno/ nm. maple *uknä /ˈuːknɑ/ nm. charcoal *uko /ˈuːko/ nm. wardrobe *ukoná /ɯkoːˈnæ/ nf. felony *ukop /ˈuːkop/ nm. universe *ukoyye /øːˈkoːjjɛː/ v. recover *ukpo /ukˈpo/ nf. pocket *uku /uˈkuː/ adj. fantastic *uku /uːˈkuː/ nf. dust *uku /ˈuku/ nm. tap *uku /ˈɯku/ n5. dove *ul /øl/ conj. but *ulchumunyer /ˌølʧɨːˈmøɲɛr/ nm. finger *ule /ɯˈlɛː/ v. create *ule /ˈulɛː/ adv. okay *ule /ˈɨlɛː/ n5. dome *ule /ˈɯlɛ/ v. hold *ulep /ˈøːlɛːp/ nm. maid *ulepángim /ˌøːlɛˈpæːŋiːm/ v. pave *uley /uːˈlɛj/ v. regret *uli /uˈliː/ adj. right (correct) *uli /ɨˈliː/ v. exclaim *uli /ˈuːliː/ prep. during *uli /ˈɨliː/ nm. trader *ulioe /ˌɨːliːˈoɛː/ nm. parlour *ulisorob /ˌøːliːˈsoroːb/ nm. compass *uliw /ˈuːliːw/ v. long *ulläbát /ɨːˈllɑbæːt/ v. postpone *ulo /ˈuloː/ n5. affection *ulule /uːˈlulɛː/ nf. painter *ulá /ˈulæ/ nm. seed *ulá /ˈɯlæ/ n5. plateau *ulänge /ɯːˈlɑŋɛ/ adj. early *ulänunyi /ɯːˌlɑnuːˈɲiː/ adj. forgetful *ulänyáknächum /ɯːlɑˌɲæknɑˈʧuːm/ adj. offensive *uläwet /ɯːˈlɑwɛːt/ adj. broken *uläwutsubofä /ˌɯːlɑˌwɨːʦuːˈbofɑː/ adj. final *um /øm/ nn. excrement; v. defecate *um /øːm/ v. would *um /ɯːm/ nf. egg *ume /uˈmɛː/ nm. breast *ume /ɨˈmɛː/ nm. axis *ume /ˈuːmɛː/ v. generate *ume /ˈɨmɛː/ nm. vintage *umem /uːˈmɛːm/ nm. piece *umem /ˈuːmɛːm/ v. squeeze *umendu /ɨːˈmɛːndu/ v. reduce *umeng /ˈøːmɛːŋ/ n4. appearance *umenu /øːmɛːˈnø/ v. request *umer /ˈuːmɛːr/ nm. lawyer *umer /ˈuːmɛːr/ nm. lawyer *umi /ɯˈmiː/ nm. hose *umi /ˈuːmiː/ nm. concern *umifäe /ˌɨːmiːˈfɑːɛː/ nm. cult *umir /ˈumiːr/ nf. caution *umo /ˈuːmo/ nm. romance *umu /ˈumøː/ nm. right *umu /ˈumøː/ v. establish *umu /ˈuːmø/ nf. raft *umu /ˈuːmøː/ v. camp *umu /ˈɯmø/ v. borrow *umum /ˈɨmøːm/ prep. above *umumeu /ˌɨːmøːˈmɛːøː/ nf. delegate *umung /ˈumøːŋ/ nf. word *umunulek /ˌøːmøːˈnøːlɛːk/ v. foresee *umursänge /ˌɨːmøːrˈsɑŋɛ/ adv. too *umuu /øːˈmøɨ/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *umuus /ɨːmøˈøs/ v. sip *umuyerád /ˌɨːmøˈjɛːræd/ nf. organism *umuáu /ˌɨːmøˈæɨː/ v. conform *umá /uˈmæ/ nf. life *umá /ˈuːmæ/ n4. logic *umá /ˈuːmæ/ nn. country *umá /ˈɯmæ/ adv. ever *umámi /ɨːˈmæmiː/ nm. hour, time *umár /ˈumær/ v. haunt *umáyi /uːˈmæjiː/ nm. florist *unde /ˈundɛː/ nf. program *unde /ˈuːndɛː/ nm. alien *unded /ɨnˈdɛːd/ n4. news *undibyäyyu /ˌøndiˈbjɑjju/ v. penetrate *undif /unˈdif/ adv. else *undo /unˈdo/ nf. ability *undo /unˈdo/ adj. able *undu /unˈdu/ nm. unit *undu /unˈduː/ n5. restaurant *undu /uːnˈdu/ nm. awe *undu /ɯnˈduː/ nf. wife *undu /ˈundu/ n5. dress *undu /ˈuːndu/ v. fumble *undu /ˈuːnduː/ adj. primitive *undub /ˈundub/ nf. bee *unduf /ˈunduf/ nm. screw *unduk /ˈɯnduːk/ v. tease *une /ˈunɛː/ adj. sophisticated *une /ˈuːnɛː/ nm. bowl *uneb /uˈnɛːb/ v. bury *unemibuk /ɨːˌnɛmiːˈbuːk/ v. criticise *unew /uːˈnɛːw/ nf. crab *ung /øŋ/ v. scratch *ung /øːŋ/ nm. state *ung /ɯːŋ/ nm. female *unge /uˈŋɛː/ v. drain *unge /uːˈŋɛ/ n5. cloud *unge /ˈuŋɛ/ v. rally *unge /ˈuŋɛː/ prep. like *unge /ˈuːŋɛː/ nm. shrine *ungef /ˈuŋɛf/ v. crush *ungenyánye /ˌøːŋɛˈɲæɲɛ/ v. be (located) *ungepo /øːˈŋɛpo/ adj. awful, terrible *ungeronyá /øːˌŋɛroːˈɲæ/ nm. zoo *unges /ˈuːŋɛːs/ v. assign *unget /uːˈŋɛːt/ nm. thief *unggom /ɯŋˈgom/ nm. sausage *unggom /ˈuŋgom/ nm. ass *unggu /uːŋˈgɨ/ adj. competent *unggubu /ɯŋguˈbu/ nm. chest *unggum /ˈuːŋgɨm/ adj. partisan *unggumio /ˌɨːŋgɨˈmiːo/ nf. rug *unggunyál /ɯŋˈguɲæl/ nn. drawer *unggá /ˈuːŋgæ/ adj. severe *unggám /ˈuŋgæm/ nm. inn *unggä /ɨŋˈgɑ/ nm. guerrilla *unggä /ˈuŋgɑ/ nm. kettle *unggäm /ˈɯŋgɑm/ nn. surgery *unggäyyeye /øːŋˌgɑjjɛːˈjɛː/ nf. laboratory *ungi /ˈuːŋiː/ v. simmer *ungim /ˈuːŋiːm/ n4. authority *ungu /ˈuŋøː/ nn. trip *ungu /ˈuːŋøː/ nn. void *ungu /ˈɯŋøː/ nm. recipe *unguyá /øːˈŋøːjæ/ v. gather *ungá /uˈŋæ/ nm. track *ungá /ˈuŋæ/ nf. shirt *ungá /ˈuːŋæ/ nm. ash *ungá /ˈɯŋæ/ nm. power *ungágá /ɨːˈŋægæː/ adj. custom *ungáng /ˈuːŋæŋ/ nm. glacier *ungáts /uˈŋæʦ/ nm. technology *uni /uˈniː/ v. taste *uni /uːˈniː/ nm. emotion *uni /ˈuniː/ nm. manner *unib /uˈniːb/ nm. arc *unisuyyung /ˌɨːniːˈsujjuːŋ/ nm. ring *uniyyeá /ɨːˌniːjjɛːˈæ/ nm. average *unu /uːˈnøː/ nm. grass *unu /ˈunø/ prep. off *unu /ˈunøː/ adj. missing *unu /ˈuːnø/ adj. due *unub /ˈuːnøːb/ nf. appliance *unubemul /ˌøːnøːˈbɛːmøl/ nm. month *unuko /uːˈnuːko/ nf. artist *unumem /ɨːˈnømɛːm/ adj. hungry *unuu /øːnøˈɨ/ nm. carriage *unye /uˈɲɛ/ nf. propaganda *unye /uːˈɲɛː/ v. glide *unye /ɨˈɲɛ/ nf. boyfriend *unye /ˈuːɲɛː/ v. compensate *unye /ˈɨɲɛː/ nm. way *unyel /ɨˈɲɛːl/ v. jam *unyel /ˈuːɲɛl/ v. assassinate *unyi /uːˈɲiː/ v. stumble *unyingumu /ɨːˌɲiːŋøːˈmø/ nm. nostril *unyo /ɨˈɲoː/ nf. skillet *unyol /ˈuɲoːl/ nm. champagne *unyá /ˈuɲæ/ v. paralyse *unyá /ˈuːɲæ/ nm. view *unyá /ˈɨɲæ/ adj. blunt *unyákeráb /ˌɨːɲæˈkɛːræb/ nm. drama *unyátálulup /uːɲæˌtæːlɯːˈlɯːp/ nn. teacher *uná /uˈnæ/ adj. empty *uná /uˈnæ/ v. abandon *uná /ɯˈnæ/ v. burst *unábdá /ɨːˈnæbdæ/ nn. mirror *uo /uˈo/ nm. loss *uo /uːˈo/ nm. fantasy *uo /ˈuo/ nm. metropolis *uo /ˈuo/ v. lose *uob /ˈuob/ nm. novice *uod /ˈɯod/ nf. empathy *uonggá /uːoŋˈgæ/ nn. poet *uoniyyuy /ɨːˌoniːˈjjuːj/ v. shudder *uor /ˈuor/ nn. cone *uos /uˈos/ nf. insurance *uos /ˈuos/ nf. model *uoumom /ɨːˌoɯˈmom/ nm. reward *up /up/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *up /up/ pron. to you *up /uːp/ n4. challenge *up /øp/ n5. feeling *up /øp/ v. feel *up /øːp/ v. dub *up /ɯːp/ nm. spider *upe /uˈpɛː/ nm. image *upel /ˈupɛːl/ nm. brow *upo /uˈpoː/ nm. vacation *upo /uːˈpo/ nm. plight *upá /uˈpæː/ v. elect *upá /ˈupæː/ nf. election *upá /ˈuːpæː/ num. seven *ur /ur/ pron. you *ur /ur/ v. leap *ur /ør/ nn. food *ur /øːr/ nm. soup *ure /uːˈrɛː/ nf. earring *ure /ɨˈrɛː/ nf. firearm *ured /ˈuːrɛːd/ v. organise *uretoy /øːrɛːˈtoj/ adj. sudden *uretsum /øːrɛːˈʦum/ v. fold *urfát /uːrˈfæt/ adj. huge *urfänuy /øːrˈfɑnøj/ adj. lush *urgä /uːrˈgɑ/ nm. constitution *uri /uːˈriː/ adv. once *uri /ɨˈriː/ n5. vision *urif /uːˈriːf/ nm. pumpkin *urig /uˈriːg/ nm. dirt *urinyendud /ˌɨːriːˈɲɛndud/ v. convict *uris /uˈriːs/ prep. towards *uro /uːˈroː/ nm. outcome *urowung /øːroːˈwɯːŋ/ pron. everyone *ursoy /ˈursoj/ adj. open *uru /ɨˈrɯː/ det. these *uru /ˈurɯː/ v. sneeze *urub /uˈrɯːb/ v. talk *uruná /øːrɯːˈnæ/ adj. silent *urupo /uːruːˈpo/ nm. scientist *urách /ˈuræʧ/ adj. sick, unwell *urätofupár /uːˌrɑtoːˈfuːpæːr/ nn. driver *us /ɯːs/ v. say *usfeem /uːsfɛːˈɛːm/ nm. singer *usfelot /uːsˈfɛːloːt/ nf. hunter *usfer /uːsˈfɛːr/ nm. worker, employee *usfuyum /uːsfɨˈjɯːm/ n5. visitor *usnängi /uːsˈnɑŋiː/ nm. dancer *uspo /ˈuspo/ nf. prison *uspok /ˈuspok/ adj. special *ustochenggá /ˌɨːstoˈʧɛːŋgæ/ nm. fury *usu /uːˈsuː/ n4. mud *ut /uːt/ v. care *ut /øt/ v. register *ut /øːt/ nm. guide *ut /ɯːt/ n5. individual *utey /ˈuːtɛːj/ adj. selected *utgup /ˈɨtgɯp/ nf. shaft *utgup /ˈɯtgøːp/ v. amuse *utoy /ˈuːtoːj/ nm. slice *utse /ˈuːʦɛː/ adv. elsewhere *utse /ˈɯʦɛː/ nf. wrist *utsotone /ˌøːʦoˈtonɛ/ v. shrink *utsum /uˈʦuːm/ nm. mine *utto /ˈutto/ nn. lottery *uttä /ˈuːttɑ/ v. incorporate *uttängem /ɨːtˈtɑŋɛm/ nm. sign *utubángum /ˌøːtuˈbæːŋøːm/ adj. sole *utuy /ˈɯtuj/ adj. reluctant *utyowá /uːˈtjowæ/ nm. lover *utá /ˈuːtæː/ nm. souvenir *uu /uˈøː/ v. be (temporary state) *uu /uːˈɨː/ nm. reptile *uu /øːˈɨ/ v. sweep *uu /ˈuu/ nf. tuition *uu /ˈuɨ/ nm. moon *uu /ˈuːɨː/ v. arrest *uu /ˈuːɯ/ nm. ensemble *uu /ˈɨu/ adj. apparent *uu /ˈɨɨ/ v. enable *uu /ˈɯɨː/ v. deliver *uup /ɨˈøːp/ v. tackle *uuspo /uːˈuspo/ nm. prisoner *uut /ˈuøːt/ nm. layout *uut /ˈuːøːt/ v. insist *uuyyo /uːˈuːjjo/ nm. runner *uw /uw/ v. retreat *uw /uːw/ nm. marsh *uw /øw/ v. pull *uw /øːw/ nf. prostitute, whore *uwo /uˈwoː/ adv. otherwise *uwong /ˈuːwoːŋ/ nn. fiction *uwoyi /ɯwoːˈjiː/ adv. ago *uwu /ˈɨwɯː/ nm. altar *uwá /ˈuːwæː/ nf. basin *uwátusu /ɨːˌwætuˈsuː/ v. invade *uy /uj/ nm. diamond *uy /øj/ v. snap *uy /øːj/ adj. stupid *uye /ˈuːjɛː/ adv. later *uyi /ˈujiː/ nm. credential *uynyul /ˈujɲul/ nm. reservation *uynyulelu /ˌøjɲɯˈlɛːlɯː/ nm. cocktail *uynyá /uːjˈɲæ/ v. roam *uynyä /ujˈɲɑ/ nm. stream *uyo /uːˈjoː/ adj. obscure *uyo /ˈujoː/ adj. annual *uyom /ˈɯjoːm/ v. devote *uyu /uːˈjɯː/ n5. vest *uyu /ˈujɯː/ nm. bar (pub) *uyum /ˈuːjɯːm/ nm. landlord *uyumem /øːjɯːˈmɛːm/ nm. carpet *uyuyu /uːˈjɨjɯː/ nm. gardener *uyye /ˈujjɛː/ n4. pork *uyye /ˈujjɛː/ v. congregate *uyye /ˈuːjjɛː/ v. block *uyyebyä /ɨːˈjjɛːbjɑ/ nm. brothel *uyyep /ˈɯjjɛːp/ nm. sum *uyyepo /ɨːjjɛːˈpoː/ v. whisk *uyyew /uˈjjɛːw/ nm. fatigue *uyyo /uˈjjo/ v. brag *uyyo /ˈuːjjo/ v. run *uyyoffäyyung /ˌøːjjofˈfɑjjuːŋ/ v. wash *uyyor /ˈujjor/ v. stain *uyyor /ˈuːjjor/ nf. pin *uyyow /ˈujjow/ nm. institute *uyyu /uˈjjuː/ nf. segregate *uyyu /uːˈjju/ v. found *uyyu /ˈujju/ adj. big *uyyu /ˈujju/ v. regulate *uyyu /ˈujjuː/ nm. reference *uyyu /ˈuːjju/ v. plant *uyyugmongi /øːˌjjugmoˈŋiː/ n5. succession *uyyul /ˈujjul/ nm. statistic *uyyum /ɯˈjjum/ nm. wedding *uyyumuná /ˌɨːjjuːˈmøːnæ/ nf. counter (flat, elevated surface) *uyyuu /øːˈjjuːɨː/ det. that *uyyuw /uˈjjuw/ adv. where *uyyuy /ˈuːjjuːj/ v. affect *uyyuá /ɯˈjjuæ/ v. aim *uyyä /ˈujjɑː/ adj. quick *uyyä /ˈɯjjɑː/ adj. arbitrary *uyyächäm /ɨːˈjjɑːʧɑːm/ pron. something *uyyätá'ä /øːˌjjɑːtæːˈʔɑː/ v. include *uyá /uˈjæ/ nm. custody *uyáchuyye /ˌøːjæˈʧuːjjɛː/ adj. straight, steep *uá /øːˈæ/ nm. diaper *uá /ˈuæ/ nm. business *uá /ˈuæ/ nm. complex *uá /ˈuːæ/ nm. carrier *uá /ˈuːæ/ nm. roof *uá /ˈøːæ/ v. spread *uá /ˈɯæ/ nm. revenge *uák /ˈuæk/ nm. maximum *uár /ˈuær/ n5. lust *uä /ˈuːɑ/ v. export *uäm /ˈuːɑm/ adv. tight *uäo /øːˈɑo/ v. glow *uäpol /ɨːɑˈpol/ v. reproduce *uärángo /øːˌɑræˈŋoː/ nf. canopy *uäu /uːɑˈu/ n5. vendor *we /wɛː/ det. all *web /wɛːb/ nm. embargo *wech /wɛːʧ/ adv. behind *wef /wɛːf/ conj. until *weg /wɛːg/ nm. action *wek /wɛːk/ adj. deliberate *wel /wɛːl/ nm. issue *wem /wɛːm/ v. speak *weng /wɛːŋ/ nn. drug, medicine *wep /wɛːp/ nm. machine *wer /wɛːr/ nm. plane *wet /wɛːt/ v. break *wew /wɛːw/ nm. victory *wey /wɛːj/ nf. map *wre /wrɛː/ adv. most *wre /wrɛː/ pron. I *wred /wrɛːd/ nm. policy *wregmu /wrɛːgˈmøː/ adj. imaginary *wrek /wrɛːk/ v. excel *wrekow /wrɛːˈkow/ nm. place *wrel /wrɛːl/ nm. mail *wrelo /wrɛːˈloː/ det. both *wrelá /ˈwrɛːlæ/ nf. steam *wrem /wrɛːm/ nf. candy, vagina *wreme /ˈwrɛːmɛː/ v. pollute *wremeng /wrɛːˈmɛːŋ/ nm. mind *wremu /wrɛːˈmøː/ nm. bucket *wremum /ˈwrɛːmøm/ adj. sound *wrende /wrɛːnˈdɛː/ nm. cavity *wreng /wrɛːŋ/ nm. ward *wrengu /ˈwrɛːŋøː/ nf. campaign *wrenyo /ˈwrɛːɲoː/ nm. massacre *wrenyo /ˈwrɛːɲoː/ nm. surge *wrep /wrɛːp/ adv. long *wrepo /ˈwrɛːpo/ nm. spring (coil) *wrer /wrɛːr/ adj. good *wrergo /wrɛːrˈgo/ num. second *wreri /ˈwrɛːriː/ adj. slim (of a person) *wresom /ˈwrɛːsom/ nm. smoke *wrets /wrɛːʦ/ v. comprehend *wretur /wrɛːˈtur/ v. pinch *wreu /ˈwrɛːɨː/ v. crumble *wrew /wrɛːw/ nn. blade *wreye /ˈwrɛːjɛː/ v. sway *wreynyu /ˈwrɛːjɲɯ/ nm. compound *wreyom /ˈwrɛːjoːm/ v. elaborate *wreyye /ˈwrɛːjjɛː/ adv. yet *wreyyeng /wrɛːˈjjɛːŋ/ nm. saddle *wreyyu /wrɛːˈjju/ adj. sturdy *wreyyu /ˈwrɛːjjuː/ adj. stiff *wreá /ˈwrɛːæ/ v. arrive *wru /wru/ pron. to me *wru /wrøː/ pron. me *wubu /wɨˈbu/ n5. agony *wuduko /wɨːˈduːko/ v. hop *wuebu /wɨːˈɛːbu/ v. mock *wuko /wɯˈkoː/ nn. root *wukomár /wɯˈkoːmær/ nm. glare *wulunik /wɨːˈlɯːniːk/ adj. suspicious *wumumenggu /ˌwɨːmøːˈmɛːŋgu/ nm. franchise *wumá /ˈwɯmæ/ nf. accommodation *wunge /wɯˈŋɛː/ nm. dam *wungeng /ˈwɨŋɛːŋ/ n5. document *wunye /ˈwɯɲɛ/ n5. feast *wunye /ˈwɯɲɛː/ n5. excerpt *wunyemum /wɨːˈɲɛːmøːm/ nm. temper *wunyár /ˈwɯɲær/ v. shout *wusäumu /wɨːˌsɑːuˈmø/ v. innovate *wuto /ˈwɯtoː/ n5. stride *wutsu /ˈwɯʦu/ nm. gravity *wutsubofä /ˌwɨːʦuːˈbofɑː/ v. finish *wuttunyeng /wɯtˈtuɲɛŋ/ nf. architecture *wuu /ˈwɯu/ nm. precinct *wuumer /wɯøːˈmɛːr/ nf. resemblance *wuynyándich /wɨːjɲænˈdiʧ/ v. evoke *wuyyä /ˈwɨjjɑː/ nf. detention *wuyá /wɨˈjæ/ n4. owner *wuáng /ˈwɯæŋ/ v. hum *ye /jɛ/ v. cook (prepare food) *yef /jɛf/ adj. moral *yeg /jɛg/ nm. eyelid *yel /jɛl/ nm. margin *yem /jɛm/ nm. volcano *yeng /jɛŋ/ nm. clay *yets /jɛʦ/ v. estimate *yew /jɛw/ v. crunch *yi'o /ˈjiʔo/ prep. outside *yikpäk /ˈjikpɑk/ adj. proposed *yimem /ˈjimɛːm/ n5. surf *yimu /ˈjimø/ det. enough *yinep /ˈjinɛːp/ n4. sea *yingi /ˈjiŋiː/ nf. prince *yingim /ˈjiŋiːm/ nm. precedent *yinging /ˈjiŋiːŋ/ v. precede *yinu /ˈjinøː/ v. translate *yinye /jiˈɲɛː/ nm. curtain *yinyo /ˈjiɲoː/ v. flourish *yipo /ˈjipoː/ nm. broom *yipol /ˈjipoːl/ nm. footprint *yirsu /jirˈsu/ nm. turf *yito /ˈjitoː/ adj. casual *yiwing /ˈjiwiːŋ/ adj. private *yiyyuw /ˈjijjuːw/ nm. semen *yu /jø/ adj. general *yu /jɯː/ adj. long *yu'e /ˈjɨʔɛː/ n5. lipstick *yub /jɯːb/ nf. crack *yubá /ˈjɨbæː/ v. limp *yud /jɯːd/ n5. career *yue /ˈjɨɛː/ v. compose *yuk /jøk/ adj. narrow *yul /jøl/ adj. fragile *yum /jøm/ nf. millennium *yum /jɯːm/ nm. north *yumum /ˈjɨmøm/ n5. shack *yung /jøŋ/ conj. though *yunáb /ˈjɨnæb/ nm. candle *yuo /jɨˈo/ conj. not *yur /jør/ nm. work *yurfá /ˈjɨrfæ/ v. activate *yus /jɯːs/ nm. coast *yut /jøt/ nm. cat, vagina *yuts /jɯːʦ/ nm. princess *yuyu /ˈjɨjɯː/ nm. garden *yuyye /ˈjɨjjɛː/ nm. term *yuyyuw /jɨˈjjuːw/ prep. concerning *yá /jæː/ nm. design *yál /jæːl/ v. change *yálo /ˈjæːloː/ v. terminate *yámom /ˈjæːmom/ adv. nowhere *yámu /ˈjæːmø/ v. skate *yándot /ˈjæːndot/ nm. chore *yángu /ˈjæːŋøː/ nm. air *yáp /jæːp/ adv. there *yár /jæːr/ v. dismiss *yáro /ˈjæːroː/ nf. engine *yáw /jæːw/ v. rinse *yáy /jæːj/ adv. barely *yáyyä /ˈjæːjjɑː/ nm. claw *yäded /ˈjɑːdɛːd/ nm. river *yädo /ˈjɑːdo/ nf. trench *yädub /jɑːˈduːb/ nm. marketing *yäe /ˈjɑːɛː/ v. allege *yämi /jɑːˈmiː/ v. damage *yämu /ˈjɑːmøː/ v. rise *yändug /ˈjɑːnduːg/ adv. somewhat *yänge /jɑːˈŋɛ/ v. applaud *yänggo /ˈjɑːŋgo/ v. float *yängáng /ˈjɑːŋæŋ/ nm. paradigm *yänik /jɑːˈniːk/ nm. bachelor *yänyeng /jɑːˈɲɛːŋ/ nm. cliff *yärfo /jɑːrˈfo/ v. relate *yäu /ˈjɑːøː/ v. slash *yäwi /jɑːˈwiː/ v. spoil *yäyim /ˈjɑːjiːm/ nm. village *yäyyiw /ˈjɑːjjiw/ pron. each *yäyyu /jɑːˈjju/ v. manipulate *á /æ/ nf. thought *á /æ/ v. think *á /æː/ nm. daughter *á'um /ˈæʔuːm/ nm. flavour *áb /æb/ nf. voice *ábyo /æˈbjo/ nm. brochure *ábyämul /æˈbjɑmøːl/ conj. unless *áde /ˈædɛː/ nf. net *áe /ˈæɛː/ nn. meat, animal *áe /ˈæɛː/ v. shoot *áel /ˈæɛːl/ nm. bench *ág /æg/ adj. major *áge /æːˈgɛː/ v. chuckle *ággá /ˈæggæ/ pron. nobody *ágmunyifä /ˌægmɨːˈɲiːfɑː/ nm. pillow *águ /æːˈgu/ nm. permission *ák /æk/ nn. wealth *áknong /ækˈnoŋ/ nm. pedestrian *áknu /ˈæknɨ/ nf. highlight *ál /æl/ v. volunteer *ál /æːl/ nf. realm *álá /ˈælæ/ nn. journey *ám /æm/ nf. back (reverse side) *ámem /æːˈmɛːm/ nm. grill *ámem /ˈæmɛːm/ nm. rake *ámirápil /ˌæmiːˈræpiːl/ nm. agriculture *ámo /ˈæmo/ nf. offence *ámu /æːˈmø/ nm. body *ámupo /æmøːˈpo/ nm. impact *ámuyye /æmøˈjjɛː/ v. act *ámám /ˈæːmæm/ nm. infection *ánde /ˈæːndɛː/ v. instruct *ándu /ænˈdu/ nm. sympathy *ándu /ˈænduː/ prep. across *áneráts /æˈnɛːræʦ/ nm. sin *áng /æŋ/ conj. where *áng /æːŋ/ v. increase *ánge /æːˈŋɛ/ nm. target *ánge /æːˈŋɛː/ nm. division *ánge /ˈæːŋɛː/ v. divide *ángeng /æˈŋɛːŋ/ v. fascinate *ánggä /ˈæŋgɑ/ adj. insane *ángi /ˈæŋiː/ nm. band *ángipináp /ˌæŋiːˈpiːnæp/ v. recognise *ángu /æːˈŋøː/ nm. fetus *ángubdoyyo /ˌæŋøːbˈdojjo/ nm. hay *ángum /ˈæŋøːm/ v. doubt *ángám /ˈæŋæm/ v. fill *ángátsu /æŋæˈʦuː/ v. depend *ánib /ˈæniːb/ nm. barbecue *ániyyuyyu /ˌæniːˈjjujju/ adj. external *ánug /ˈænøːg/ nf. compliment *ánustu /ænøːsˈtɯ/ n5. kitchen *ánut /æˈnøːt/ adj. nice *ányolámeng /æˌɲoːlæˈmɛːŋ/ adj. true *ányoub /æˈɲoːøːb/ adj. lone *ánár /æˈnær/ v. vote *áo /ˈæo/ v. spit *áp /æp/ adv. then *áp /æːp/ nm. incentive *ápel /æˈpɛːl/ nm. clove *ápiune /æˌpiːɯˈnɛː/ nm. desert *ápongef /æpoːˈŋɛf/ v. fit *ár /ær/ v. fall *áre /ˈæːrɛː/ v. ache *árfá /ærˈfæ/ v. marry *árgur /ˈærgɯr/ adv. just *ári /ˈæriː/ v. rub *áru /ˈæːrɯː/ nn. specimen *árunggu /æˈrɯːŋgɨ/ adj. certain *áráf /ˈæræf/ nm. site *ás /æs/ nm. guest *ásem /æˈsɛːm/ nf. leader *ástu /ˈæstøː/ nm. prophet *át /æt/ n4. student *átey /ˈætɛːj/ nm. referendum *áts /æʦ/ nm. self *átá /ˈætæː/ adj. cute *átá /ˈætæː/ v. ponder *áu /æˈuː/ n4. story, plot *áum /ˈæɨm/ nf. oasis *áur /ˈæɯr/ nm. record *áw /æw/ adj. sticky *áw /æːw/ nm. gold *áwe /ˈæwɛː/ nm. prairie *áwoäo /æˌwoːɑˈo/ nm. remedy *áwu /ˈæːwɯː/ v. set *áwárif /æˈwæːriːf/ nf. top *áy /æj/ adj. brown *áy /æːj/ nf. field *áyo /ˈæjoː/ nf. kit *áyom /ˈæjoːm/ adj. massive *áyye /ˈæjjɛː/ nm. reservoir *áyyi /æˈjji/ nm. bay *áyyi /ˈæjji/ nn. teenager *áyyiy /æˈjjij/ nm. nickname *áyyo /ˈæjjo/ v. withstand *áyyong /æˈjjoŋ/ nm. snake *áyyong /ˈæjjoŋ/ v. fight *áyyu /ˈæjjuː/ v. import *áyyungguná /ˌæjjuŋˈgɨnæ/ v. place *áyyur /ˈæjjur/ adj. automatic *áyyuy /ˈæːjjuj/ v. lean *áyyuyyofuts /æˌjjuːjjoˈfuʦ/ nf. behaviour *áyyuyyofuts /ˌæjjuːˈjjofuʦ/ v. behave (act) *áyyä /æˈjjɑː/ n4. habitat *áyyäm /æˈjjɑːm/ nf. crust *ááng /ˈææŋ/ nm. moisture *áämánggu /æˌɑmæŋˈgu/ v. strap *äbe /ˈɑbɛː/ nf. sweetheart *äbo /ˈɑːbo/ adj. worthy *äbupo /ɑˈbuːpoː/ nf. mess *äbyung /ˈɑːbjɨŋ/ adj. pervasive *äbyáng /ˈɑːbjæŋ/ v. execute *ächuná /ɑˈʧunæ/ adj. efficient *ädá /ɑːˈdæː/ nm. weather *äem /ɑˈɛːm/ nm. breakdown *äffä /ˈɑffɑ/ adj. sincere *ägo /ɑːˈgo/ nm. protection *ägo /ˈɑːgo/ v. protect *ägu /ˈɑːguː/ nm. fish *äke /ˈɑːkɛː/ nf. courtyard *äkuyyo /ɑkuˈjjo/ nm. couch, sofa *äkáp /ɑˈkæːp/ n5. knife *äley /ɑˈlɛːj/ v. confirm *älläwu /ɑllɑˈwɯː/ nm. filter *älo /ˈɑloː/ v. check *äloy /ˈɑːloːj/ adj. aesthetic *älu /ɑˈlɯː/ adj. mean *älup /ɑːˈlɯːp/ v. accept *älut /ɑːˈlɯːt/ v. refer *äláp /ɑˈlæp/ n5. mill *älásäut /ˌɑlæˈsɑːøːt/ nm. anthropology *äme /ɑˈmɛː/ nm. emperor *äme /ˈɑmɛː/ v. hate *ämidáyyo /ˌɑmiːˈdæːjjo/ nm. logo *ämiáo /ˌɑmiːˈæo/ n4. shrub *ämu /ˈɑmø/ nf. crowd *ämu /ˈɑmø/ nm. tape *ämu /ˈɑːmøː/ nf. writer *ämundug /ɑˈmøndug/ v. continue *ämutgámu /ˌɑmøtˈgæmøː/ nm. uniform *ämuyyiy /ɑˈmøːjjij/ nm. trousers *ämá /ˈɑmæ/ v. buy *ämámo /ɑmæˈmo/ nm. benefit *ändech /ˈɑːndɛːʧ/ n5. quilt *ändik /ˈɑndik/ nf. edge, limit *ändonggábut /ˌɑndoŋˈgæbuːt/ nm. boss *ändu /ˈɑnduː/ adj. exclusive *äne /ˈɑnɛː/ v. implement *ängets /ˈɑŋɛːʦ/ v. curb *ängeyyiyyer /ˌɑŋɛˈjjijjɛːr/ v. loom *änggo /ɑːŋˈgo/ n5. key *änggu /ɑŋˈgɨ/ v. bite *änggumung /ɑŋˈgumøːŋ/ adj. adverse *änggä /ɑːŋˈgɑ/ nm. alumnus *ängi /ɑːˈŋiː/ nf. raid *änging /ɑˈŋiːŋ/ nm. suggestion *änging /ɑˈŋiːŋ/ v. suggest *ängu /ɑːˈŋøː/ adj. round *äni /ˈɑːniː/ nm. vampire *änib /ɑːˈniːb/ v. inquire *änupe /ɑnøːˈpɛː/ nm. position *änyi /ˈɑɲiː/ nf. mound *änyipibek /ˌɑɲiːˈpiːbɛːk/ nm. rubber *änyátullu /ɑˌɲætuˈlløː/ nm. destination *äná /ˈɑnæ/ v. wonder *änág /ˈɑnæg/ nm. glass *äonyiyyuw /ˌɑoˈɲiːjjuːw/ nm. grave *äop /ɑˈop/ v. underscore *äpel /ɑˈpɛːl/ v. search *äper /ˈɑːpɛːr/ adv. out *äpi /ˈɑːpiː/ num. billion *äpá /ɑˈpæː/ nm. insurgent *äpá /ɑːˈpæː/ v. survive *äpáyye /ɑˈpæːjjɛː/ nn. reef *äre /ˈɑrɛː/ nm. casino *ärek /ˈɑrɛːk/ nm. saint *äri /ˈɑriː/ adj. appropriate *äro /ˈɑːroː/ v. miss (long for) *äros /ɑˈroːs/ pron. lots *äroyyoáp /ɑˌroːjjoˈæp/ nm. lizard *äru /ɑˈrɯː/ n5. ruler *ärwuy /ɑˈrwɯj/ adj. attractive *äso /ˈɑːso/ nm. joint *äspu /ˈɑːspøː/ v. bid *äsum /ˈɑːsuːm/ adj. sober *äsänyong /ɑˈsɑːɲoːŋ/ adv. again *äsäu /ɑsɑːˈu/ nm. wave (ocean) *ätoy /ɑˈtoj/ nm. location *ätsäm /ɑˈʦɑːm/ v. seek *ättu /ɑtˈtu/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *ättu /ˈɑːttɯ/ nf. impulse *ätur /ɑˈtur/ nm. figure *ätá /ˈɑtæː/ adj. radical *ätá /ˈɑːtæː/ nn. villain *äu /ɑˈɯ/ prep. over *äu /ˈɑu/ v. sell *äueo /ˌɑuˈɛːo/ adj. fond *äur /ɑːˈur/ adv. really *äurwáä /ˌɑøːˈrwæɑ/ nm. vein *äut /ˈɑuːt/ adj. careful *äuw /ɑːˈøːw/ v. feed *äwo /ɑːˈwoː/ nm. recession *äwu /ɑˈwɯː/ v. can *äwu /ɑːˈwɯː/ nn. veil *äwá /ɑːˈwæ/ v. display *äwá /ˈɑwæː/ nm. oath *äye /ˈɑːjɛː/ nm. cafeteria *äyi /ɑˈjiː/ nm. hull *äyim /ˈɑjiːm/ v. mandate *äyku /ɑjˈkø/ n5. preparation *äyku /ˈɑjkø/ v. prepare *äykuwá /ɑjˈkɨːwæː/ nm. basket *äyom /ˈɑjoːm/ adj. rational *äyootsä /ɑˌjoːoˈʦɑː/ nm. mistake, error *äyotseyyo /ˌɑjoːˈʦɛːjjo/ nm. pipe *äyu /ˈɑjɯː/ nm. command *äyye /ˈɑjjɛː/ v. lament *äyyeru /ɑˈjjɛːrɯː/ nm. spy *äyyong /ɑˈjjoŋ/ v. distract *äyyongemu /ɑˌjjoŋɛːˈmøː/ adj. single *äyyorowu /ˌɑjjoˈroːwɯː/ nm. sport *äyyu /ˈɑjjuː/ nn. merchandise *äyyung /ɑˈjjuːŋ/ nf. editor *äyyungendu /ɑˌjjuːŋɛːnˈduː/ v. bounce *äyyä /ɑˈjjɑː/ nm. progress *äyyä /ˈɑːjjɑː/ nm. lime *äyyä /ˈɑːjjɑː/ v. slip *äá /ˈɑæ/ adj. pensive *äád /ˈɑæd/ nf. talent *äáf /ɑˈæf/ adj. different *äánggä /ɑˈæŋgɑ/ nm. gene *ää /ɑːˈɑ/ nm. observation *ää /ˈɑɑ/ adj. vigorous *ää /ˈɑːɑ/ adj. patient *ääguchum /ɑˌɑguˈʧuːm/ nf. heir *äär /ɑˈɑr/ nm. celebrity